Severus Snape i Wrota Czasu
by Lacerta Lovegood
Summary: Wojna rozgorzała na dobre. Severus Snape ma mnóstwo pracy jako Śmierciożerca, nauczyciel oraz członek Zakonu. Na domiar złego coś niepokojącego dzieje się z Harrym Potterem, a życie Hermiony Granger również nie jest bezpieczne. Dumbledore nakazuje Severusowi obserwowanie Złotej Trójcy.
1. Ukarany

Było źle, bardzo, bardzo źle. Nie mieli już czasu, aby zwlekać z czymkolwiek, Severus coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w tym przekonaniu.

Miał świadomość, że to nagłe wieczorne wezwanie przed oblicze Czarnego Pana nie zakończy się dobrze ani dla niego, ani dla innych sług, którzy brali udział w ataku na jedną z mugolskich wiosek w ostatnim tygodniu sierpnia. Stosunkowo mała liczba ofiar nie usatysfakcjonowała Voldemorta, a szybka interwencja Zakonu Feniksa oraz całkowite rozbicie szyku Śmierciożerców, wcale nie polepszyły sytuacji.

Postacie ubrane w maski i czarne płaszcze, zaczęły rozbiegać się w panice. Co chwila dało się usłyszeć trzaski deportacji. Paskudni tchórze.

Severus czuł się jak w piekle.

Nie był już wierny Czarnemu Panu, szpiegował na polecenie Albusa Dumbledore'a, mimo to przez te wszystkie lata udało mu się przejąć całkowitą kontrolę nad własnymi emocjami. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że chcąc zachować wiarygodność w oczach wroga, musi mordować, ponieważ nie ma innego wyjścia. I robił to. Niesamowicie skutecznie. Nie zastanawiając się ani chwilę. Nie było czasu ani miejsca na wątpliwości.

Starał się oczywiście ograniczyć zabójstwa do minimum, jednakże kiedy czuł na sobie spojrzenie innego Śmierciożercy, nie mógł udawać, że nie widzi stojącego przed nim mugola. I zabijał. Ręka nigdy mu w takich sytuacjach nie zadrżała.

Wszystko dookoła płonęło, a członkowie Zakonu wdali się w walkę z sługami Voldemorta. Widział ponadto jak Granger oraz najmłodszy Weasley roztaczają wspólnie barierę ochronną nad ocalałymi dotychczas mugolami.

Miał na sobie maskę, nikt z Zakonu nie wiedział, który z przeciwników to on. Równie dobrze Potter mógłby teraz posłać Avadę w jego plecy. Severus żałował, że uczniowie z Hogwartu również nie mają na sobie jakiś masek. Świadomość, że widział dokładnie, kto jakimi oberwał zaklęciami, w niczym nie pomagała.

Wiedział, że Wewnętrzny Krąg przegrał, a jego spotka surowa kara za tę haniebną klęskę. W dodatku nie zranił żadnego członka Zakonu Feniksa. Ostatni raz rozejrzał się dookoła, ciesząc się, że nie musiał zabić żadnego ucznia i deportował się, a ból cruciatusa już powoli ożywał w jego wspomnieniach.

Czarny Pan wezwał ich do siebie drugiego września. Severus przebrał się w szaty Śmierciożercy tuż po zakończeniu wieczornej uczty, która miała zwieńczyć początek roku szkolnego. Nie bał się, on się nigdy nie bał. Ryzyko, jakie podejmował, uważał za część swojej pokuty. W końcu przyłączył się do Voldemorta z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli w okresie pierwszej wojny.

Fakt, że nie tylko on wrzeszczał oraz trząsł się z bólu, pomagał. W głębi duszy, pod tą całą osłoną cierpienia i męki, śmiał się jak małe dziecko, widząc, leżącą niedaleko niego Bellatrix. Trzęsła się jak w febrze. To oni dwoje byli odpowiedzialni za powodzenie tej operacji. Przegrali.

Severus był tak pokiereszowany i obolały, że ledwo udało mu się aportować z powrotem niedaleko Hogwartu. W wielu miejscach krwawił, a poza tym było mu bliżej do rozpaczliwego pełzania aniżeli chodzenia.

Kiedy przeszedł przez bariery ochraniające szkołę, poczuł, jakby opuściły go wszystkie siły, po czym upadł bezwładnie na trawę. Fawkes na niego czekał jak zawsze i już poleciał, aby oznajmić jego przybycie Dumbledore'owi. Wszystko będzie dobrze, nie umrze tutaj. Jeszcze nie czas.

Zanim jednak utracił resztki świadomości, usłyszał jak ktoś podbiega do niego. Nie miał siły, by ruszyć choć palcem, ale przeraził się na myśl, że mogą być to jacyś młodsi uczniowie, którzy zignorowali całkowicie ciszę nocną.

— Na Merlina, przecież to profesor Snape! — usłyszał przytłumiony głos, miał wrażenie, jakby znajdował się pod taflą wody.

W przeciągu kilku sekund trzy postacie znalazły się tuż nad nim, a Severus miał ochotę przekląć Granger z powodu jej nieokiełznanych kłaków, które zetknęły się z jego twarzą, gdy się nad nim pochylała.

Oczywiście, jeśli ktoś miał łamać regulamin to tylko ta diabelska trójca.

— Harry, biegnij szybko do profesora Dumbledore'a! — mówiła spanikowana, a Severus czuł, że zaraz naprawdę straci świadomość.

Usłyszał zdławiony jęk Pottera, który po chwili oddalił się.

— Hermiono, a może lepiej go tutaj zostawmy? I tak wygląda na martwego — powiedział niepewnie Weasley, po czym tknął go lekko końcówką swojej różdżki w lewe ramię. Bolało, ponieważ znajdowała się tam spora rana, ale Severus nie miał siły nawet otworzyć ust. — Widzisz, nie rusza się.

— Ronaldzie Weasley!

Dziewczyna była naprawdę wściekła. Severus jednak nie mógł zareagować. Zakręciło się mu w głowie, a następnie poczuł, że traci jakikolwiek kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym.


	2. Wybuchowy szlaban

Mistrz Eliksirów zawsze wiedział, kiedy śni. Niezwykle rzadko zdarzało mu się pomylić w tej kwestii. Mimo wszystko i tak bał się swoich koszmarów. Nie mogła mu się stać żadna krzywda, ale jego senne wizje, były jedynym miejscem, w którym pozwalał sobie na okazanie strachu, ukazanie własnych słabości.

Pojawiające się przed nim sceny, bowiem nigdy nie okazywały się przyjemne. Każda noc owocowała jedynie w nowe, coraz wymyślniejsze koszmary, które po przebudzeniu, powodowały u Severusa gęsią skórkę. Śmierciorzercy, tortury, własna śmierć, pocałunek dementora, Azkaban... czasem jedynie wracał dzięki snom do czasów, gdy sam był uczniem Hogwartu, lecz tamte wydarzenia również nie przynosiły wielkiej ulgi: Syriusz Black, James Potter, Lily Evans i zawsze stronniczy, niesprawiedliwy Albus Dumbledore, który zdając sobie sprawę z faktu, jak bardzo jest prześladowany, nigdy nic z tym nie zrobił.

Kiedy Severus o tym myślał, niejednokrotnie śmiał się gorzko. Uważał, iż z takim charakterkiem Dumbledore powinien trafić do Slytherinu. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że był potężnym czarodziejem, a poza tym wykazywał się sprytem, zaradnością, do celu dążył wszelkimi możliwymi środkami, niejednokrotnie podstępem przekonując innych ludzi do słuszności swoich decyzji. Dlaczego więc trafił do Gryffindoru? Severus podejrzewał, że jedynie po to, aby w przyszłości dawać niezliczoną ilość punktów swojemu domowi, najczęściej z niesamowicie błahych powodów.

Teraz również śnił, zdając sobie z tego sprawę. Ktoś go gonił, najprawdopodobniej Czarny Pan, ale to, co zdziwiło Severusa, to fakt, że nie uciekał sam. Koło niego ramię w ramię biegła zakapturzona postać, nie widział jej twarzy. Ostatkiem sił dobiegli wspólnie do wielkich, mosiężnych wrót, mieszczących się na samym końcu ciemnego tunelu.

— Muszę wracać, tam gdzie moje miejsce — odezwała się osoba obok niego, okazało się, że była kobietą albo miała chociaż kobiecy głos. Przyspieszyła nagle, wyprzedzając go, po czym wściekle szarpnęła za kłódkę, lekko już zardzewiałą. — Nie możesz ze mną iść, Severusie. Musisz zostać tutaj. Ja muszę wracać — odezwała się znowu.

Severus nie wiedział kim ona jest, nie potrafił nawet ocenić jej głosu. Cokolwiek mówiła, od razu przeradzało się w echo. Jakby ona sama była echem. Kiedy spoglądał na nią z ukosa, zdawało się, że pod kapturem nie ma żadnej twarzy. Możliwe, iż postać koło niego w ogóle nie była człowiekiem.

Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale na jej słowa poczuł ból. Nie znał tej istoty, ale z całkowicie nieznanych mu powodów, sprawiała, że czuł się bezpieczniej. Teraz ona zamierza go opuścić? Dlaczego?

— Muszę wracać, to nie jest moje miejsce. — Dotknęła jego policzka, zdziwił się, że nie chciał odepchnąć tej dłoni. Okazała się ludzka i bardzo przyjemna w dotyku. — Żegnaj.

— Pokaż mi swoje oblicze — powiedział rozkazującym tonem, właściwie nigdy nie potrafił inaczej. Severus Snape nie wyrażał się łagodnie, nie prosił. Nigdy. — Zanim odejdziesz.

Dłoń postaci opadła wzdłuż tułowia. Severus miał ochotę spektakularnie zaprotestować w związku z utratą kontaktu fizycznego, lecz w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się, a zakapturzona postać nie mówiąc już nic, otworzyła wrota i zniknęła po drugiej stronie. Mosiężne bramy zamknęły się z trzaskiem.

Zignorowała go. Po prostu odeszła bez większego wyjaśnienia.

Severus stał kilka sekund jak otępiały, ale słysząc kroki w korytarzu, obudził się z letargu. Podszedł do wrót, po czym szarpnął mocno, ale nic się nie stało. Wkładał w to naprawdę dużo siły, mimo to przejście nie otwierało się. Nie mógł przejść.

Serce w jednej sekundzie podskoczyło mu do gardła, pocił się, a dłonie zaczęły się trząś niekontrolowanie. Został sam, a śmierć była blisko. Trwał tak, zwrócony twarzą do zamkniętego przejścia, nie chcąc widzieć twarzy mordercy, bo i tak wiedział z kim ma do czynienia.

To tylko sen Severusie Snape. Przeżyjesz. Jeszcze nie czas umierać.

— Avada Kedavra — usłyszał, po czym rozbłysło zielone światło.

SSS

Obudził się. Pierwsze co zarejestrował jego mózg to potworny ból, który czuł w każdym centymetrze swojego ciała. Z jego ust wydobył się cichy jęk. Podniósł delikatnie głowę, z ulgą stwierdzając, że Dumbledore poskładał jego ciało do kupy i niczego mu nie amputowano. Po dokonaniu tego odkrycia znów opadł na poduszkę.

Znajdował się w sekretnym pokoju, który łączył się z gabinetem dyrektora. Zawsze tu trafiał po serii tortur u Czarnego Pana, a Albus za każdym razem minimalizował wszelkie uszkodzenia na jego ciele. Pomfrey nie posiadała w ogóle wiedzy z zakresu leczenia czarnomagicznych klątw, taką przynajmniej nadzieję miał Severus. Im mniej osób babra się w czarnej magii tym lepiej.

Pokój był owalny, niezbyt duży i oczywiście w kolorach Gryffindoru. Severus zawsze czuł sie dziwnie, gdy musiał tu spędzić więcej aniżeli kilka godzin. Te kolory powodowały u niego mdłości. Znajdowało się tu duże łóżko, wygodna kanapa, stojące lustro oraz sporo książek, które zajmowały niemal całą powierzchnię ścian. Severus skrzywił się, dostrzegając wśród tego imponującego zbioru naprawdę wiele mugolskich tytułów oraz bajek dla dzieci. Dumbledore z pewnością miał obsesję na punkcie mugoli.

— Widzę, że już nie śpisz, Severusie. — Koło Severusa jakby znikąd zmaterializował się dyrektor. — To świetnie, będę mógł ci teraz podać eliksiry przeciwbólowe. — Na jego twarzy wykwitł pogodny uśmiech, po czym udał się spokojnym krokiem do gabinetu i wrócił po chwili z naręczem eliksirów.

— Nie potrzebuję niańki, Dumbledore — warknął na dzień dobry. Chciał się podnieść, ale jego ciało pozostawało niesamowicie obolałe, jakby ktoś wbijał mu miliony szpilek w całe ciało. Musiał się skrzywić, ale nie wydobył z siebie żadnego głosu.

— Ależ oczywiście Severusie, że nie potrzebujesz — odparł z uśmiechem Dumbledore. — To jedynie przyjacielska przysługa — Wziął pierwszą fiolkę do ręki, przekazując ją po chwili Severusowi.

Mistrz Eliksirów wypił wszystko za jednym razem. Przyzwyczaił się już do paskudnego smaku mikstur leczniczych. Podobnie postąpił z dwoma pozostałymi specyfikami.

— Teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, udam się do siebie. — Szybko odrzucił pościel i wstał z łóżka. Był jednak zbyt słaby, więc dość niezdarnie oparł się o jedną z półek, na której znajdowała się mugolska literatura. — Wszystko co gryfońskie, bardzo negatywnie oddziałuje na moje zdrowie.

— Byłbyś sarkastyczny nawet na łożu śmierci, nieprawdaż? — Dumbledore podszedł do Severusa, przy okazji transmutując pustą już fiolkę po eliksirze w krzesło. — Lepiej usiądź.

Severus zgromił dyrektora spojrzeniem, ale mimo to usiadł, czując, że nie zregenerował jeszcze wszystkich sił. Wziął kilka głębszych oddechów, a gdy stwierdził, że wszystko wróciło do normy, odezwał się:

— Który mamy dzisiaj?

— Czwarty września — odparł spokojnie dyrektor. — Na szczęście wreszcie się obudziłeś. Zaczynałem się powoli niepokoić — przyznał szczerze.

Severus zaklął pod nosem. Stracił dwa cenne dni, które planował poświęcić na doskonalenie eliksirów oraz strategii na walkę z Voldemortem. Wiedział ponadto, że powinien jak najszybciej porozmawiać z Dumbledorem. Przeniósł na starca swoje wściekłe spojrzenie, lecz Albus najwidoczniej już przywykł, ponieważ zareagował jedynie lekkim uśmiechem.

— Znalazłeś już nowych nauczycieli Mugoloznawstwa oraz Starożytnych Runów?

Severus spodziewał się odpowiedzi, a twarz Albusa, która w jednej chwili sposępniała, tylko potwierdziła jego przypuszczenia. Charity wraz z Bathshedą zginęły tragicznie podczas ostatniego starcia ze Śmierciożercami. Słudzy Czarnego Pana wpadli w taki szał, że dwie nauczycielki Hogwartu zostały spalone żywcem, a jedyne co zostało po nich to nieduża kupka popiołu.

— To nie takie łatwe, Severusie. Mamy coraz mniej przychylnych nam czarodziejów, a obecni w każdej chwili mogą zginąć.

Nikt lepiej od Severusa nie zdawał sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji. Mimo ostatniej porażki, Voldemort był niezwykle zadowolony z postępów w wojnie. Nie wiedział czy to prawda, ale słyszał od niektórych Śmierciożerców, że ich pan szykuje coś doprawdy wielkiego.

— Musimy coś zrobić! — wybuchnął nagle Severus. — Podejrzewam, że Voldemort planuje otwarcie Wrót Czasu...

— Skąd takie przekonanie? — spytał Dumbledore spokojnie, ale Severus mógł przysiąc, że na kilka chwil sylwetka dyrektora wyraźnie się spięła, a w oczach pojawił się niepokój.

— Voldemort przestaje mi powoli ufać. Od dłuższego czasu nie zabiłem nikogo z Zakonu Feniksa. Myślę, że może złamać umowę.

Milczeli oboje przez chwilę. Za każdym razem, gdy Severus myślał o Wrotach Czasu, miał najszczerszą chęć zniszczyć wszystko w promieniu kilometra. Jeśli Czarnemu Panu udało by się otworzyć Wrota, on sam, Severus, mógłby uznać, że całe jego poświęcenie oraz szpiegostwo diabli wzięli. Wszystko straciłoby jakiekolwiek znaczenie, przynajmniej dla niego.

Severus nie wiedział, że za każdym razem, gdy jego głowę nawiedzały podobne myśli, to jednocześnie cienkie wargi zaciskały się w wąską linię, a na samym środku czoła pojawiała się wyraźna zmarszczka. Do tego w oczach pokazywały się niebezpieczne błyski, które niejednokrotnie sprawiały, że uczniowie natychmiast schodzili mu z drogi. Niekiedy zaciskał dłonie w pięści, w ogóle nie czując, wbijających się w skórę paznokci.

Albus już od pewnego czasu miał okazję być świadkiem niejednej takiej przemiany. Oznaczała ona jednakże, iż Severus może zrobić coś nieobliczalnego, a na to nie mogli sobie w żadnym razie pozwolić.

— Severusie, nie waż się zrobić nic, co mogłoby zagrozić naszej tajemnicy. Musimy ją chronić i póki co nie widzę najmniejszego powodu do niepokoju. W Hogwarcie wszystko jest bezpieczne.

Stało się to nagle. Severus najwidoczniej odzyskał już większość swoich sił, ponieważ podniósł się z krzesła tak szybko i gwałtownie, że poleciało ono do tyłu, zrzucając przy okazji kilka egzemplarzy książek z pokaźnej biblioteczki Dumbledore'a.

— Czy przez te pięć pieprzonych lat nie zachowywałem się odpowiednio? — wysyczał spomiędzy zębów wyraźnie wściekły. — Czy przez te pięć lat nie dość starannie okazywałem niechęć? Czy choćby tknąłem ją palcem? Wiem, że mi nie wolno i zdaję sobie sprawę, że to cena, którą muszę zapłacić.

Znów milczeli. Dyrektor jednak nie zdawał się być urażony słowami swojego podwładnego. Wręcz przeciwnie; rozumiał go i wiedział, że ma powody do wściekłości. Obserwował go od samego początku, a odkąd Severus został jego Mistrzem Eliksirów w wieku zaledwie dwudziestu lat, nigdy nie złamał danego mu słowa. Niezależnie od tego jak ciężkich wymagał od niego obietnic.

— Mądry z ciebie mężczyzna, Severusie — na ustach Dumbledore'a pojawił się lekki uśmiech. — Zaparzę herbatki. — Albus oddalił się zaraz po tych słowach.

— Nie będę pił żadnej herbatki! — odparł dość nieprzyjemnie, po czym za pomocą różdżki wyczarował na swoim ciele parę nowiutkich szat.

Jeszcze tylko brakuje, aby Dumbledore zaczął zwracać się do niego "chłopcze", czego nawiasem mówiąc, nie robił już od piciu lat. Pewnie chciał rozpocząć kolejną "sesję terapeutyczną", która w jego mniemaniu powinna pomóc Severusowi przezwyciężyć wszelkie trudności, związane zarówno z jego pracą szpiega jak i sferą osobistą. Prawda jednak była taka, że Mistrz Eliksirów nie marzył wówczas o niczym więcej jak własnych lochach... i ewentualnie jednej, maleńkiej szklaneczce wyśmienitej whisky.

Ostatni raz rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, co spowodowało wyraźny grymas na jego twarzy. Zdecydowanie bardziej cenił sobie zieleń w połączeniu ze srebrem. Bardziej klimatyczne. Po zlustrowaniu wszystkiego spojrzeniem, przeszedł powoli kilka kroków, aby sprawdzić, czy nic się nie stanie. Czuł się jeszcze osłabiony, ale mimo wszystko na nogach trzymał się pewnie.

— Poszukaj nauczycieli, Dumbledore. Granger będzie jeszcze bardziej nieznośna na moich lekcjach, jeżeli nie umożliwi jej się chodzenia na Starożytne Runy, dobrze, że wypisała się z Mugoloznawstwa — dodał z wyraźnym przekąsem w głosie, wchodząc swoim charakterystycznym krokiem do gabinetu dyrektora. Od razu wyczuł na sobie ciekawskie spojrzenia dziesiątek portretów, które zawieszone zostały na ścianie.

— Jeszcze nie skończyłem. — Albus zasiadł za biurkiem, stawiając przy okazji dwie filiżanki. — Mocna, bez cukru, tak jak lubisz. — Chciałbym jeszcze poruszyć kilka kwestii.

Severus po raz kolejny zgromił Dumbledore'a spojrzeniem, ale nie przyniosło to pożądanego rezultatu. Naprawdę chciał już wrócić do lochów. Był czwarty września, miał masę pracy do nadrobienia. Po przeanalizowaniu jednak całej sytuacji, stwierdził, iż warto ulec. Nie miał ochoty na odwiedziny w najbliższych dniach, a koniecznym byłoby je znosić, gdyby teraz wyszedł z gabinetu.

Bez słowa usiadł po drugiej stronie biurka i wbił taksujące spojrzenie w sylwetkę Albusa. Starzec uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.

— Cytrynowego dropsa, Severusie? — spytał kurtuazyjnie, przysuwając sobie całe opakowanie i wyciągając pojedynczą sztukę. — Ci mugole są doprawdy genialni, a jak cudownie radzą sobie na co dzień bez magii...

Usta Severusa po raz kolejny przypominały wąską kreskę, ale nie odezwał się.

— Chodzi o Harry'ego — odezwał się wreszcie Albus dość poważnym tonem.

Severus od wielu lat doskonalił się w sztuce szpiegostwa. Potrafił ukrywać swoje emocje, odgrywać najróżniejsze role. Umiał walczyć, zabijać, przekonywać do swoich racji. Niewiele rzeczy potrafiło go zaskoczyć, a jego twarz najczęściej przypominała kamienną maskę. Kiedy jednak usłyszał wypowiedź dyrektora, jego brwi powędrowały do góry.

— A co ja mam wspólnego z Potterem? — spytał kąśliwie. — Kolejna łzawa historia o Chłopcu Który Przeżył?

— Od początku roku szkolnego Harry zachowuje się bardzo dziwnie. Jest często nieobecny duchem, zamyślony, ma opóźnione reakcje, wygląda na wykończonego. Chcę, żebyś zwrócił na niego uwagę.

Stwierdzenie, że zdziwił się byłoby niedopowiedzeniem. Pamiętał jeszcze jak Potter wyglądał na uczcie. Nie poświęcił mu oczywiście zbytniej uwagi, ale dostrzegł dwukrotnie, że Granger wraz z Weasley'em moją trudności z porozumieniem się z Potterem. Chłopiec wyglądał, jakby nie spał od kilku tygodni.

— Czemu to JA mam zwrócić na niego uwagę? — syknął. — Dobrze wiesz, Dumbledore, że mam masę innych obowiązków. Nie sądzisz poza tym, że gdybym nagle "przykleił się" do Pottera, to Czarny Pan pragnąłby to wykorzystać?

Albus w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób złączył palce obu dłoni i przyjrzał się Severusowi z najwyższą uwagą.

Severus czekał cierpliwie (Dumbledore był jedyną żyjącą osobą w stosunku do której potrafił być czasami cierpliwy) i zaczął pić gorzką herbatę.

— Nie masz się nim opiekować — zapewnił. — Tylko zwrócić uwagę, może potrzebny mu będzie jakiś eliksir. Może będziesz mógł określić, co mu dolega.

Severus prychnął w swoją filiżankę, a po chwili jego twarz wykrzywił paskudny grymas. On miałby przejmować się Potterem? Ten wiecznie poczochrany dzieciak wszystkie cechy odziedziczył po swoim skretyniałym ojczulku i podobnie jak ojciec miał swój własny fanclub w Hogwarcie. Łamanie regulaminu, ignorowanie ogólnie przyjętych zasad, brak szacunku do starszych, bezczelność, arogancja oraz powszechne uwielbienie wraz z popularnością, to wady, których Severus nie lubił w nim szczególnie; co nie znaczy, że Potter nie posiadał ich więcej.

— Czy to już wszystko? — spytał, obawiając się, co jeszcze może wpaść do głowy dyrektora.

— Wiesz coś o następnych planach Voldemorta? Gdzie zaatakuje? To bardzo ważne dla Zakonu Feniksa.

Severus zastanowił się przez chwilę.

— Nie wspominał nic o nowych atakach — przyznał po chwili. — Myślę, że na razie mamy spokój. Po ostatniej porażce będzie chciał zapewne, opracować jakąś skuteczną strategię.

Dubledore pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, ale jego oblicze znów stężało, a w oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk. Severusowi zdawało się przez moment, że mężczyzna pochylił się w jego kierunku, ale w ułamku sekundy znów wszystko wróciło do normy.

Severus zmarszczył czoło, co sprawiło, że jego zmarszczka między brwiami była teraz bardzo widoczna.

— Powiedziałeś, że Voldemort traci do ciebie zaufanie — odezwał się tajemniczo, po czym wziął kolejnego cytrynowego dropsa. — Musisz uważać bardziej niż zwykle i jakoś u niego zapunktować...

— Mam wyrżnąć cały Zakon? — sarknął Severus. — Genialnie, Albusie.

— Nic takiego nie powiedziałem, Severusie. Wkrótce nadarzy się okazja i wtedy to my będziemy przodować.

Severus nie widział sensu, dalszego siedzenia w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Wstał bez słowa i udał się w kierunku spiralnych schodów szybkim, zamaszystym krokiem. Czarne szaty powiewały za nim niczym wielkie skrzydła nietoperza.

Miał wiele rzeczy do przemyślenia w swoich lochach, a poza tym należałoby ukarać tę trójkę, za bycie poza zamkiem w czasie ciszy nocnej. A oni pewnie będą oczekiwali podziękowań... niedoczekanie.

— Przydałoby się Varitaserum — zawołał na odchodnym dyrektor. — I pamiętaj, bądź rozsądny. Tajemnica.

On i rozsądek. Cóż był inteligentny i sprytny, ale rozsądek? Gdyby go posiadał, czy zostałby szpiegiem a wcześniej Śmierciożercą?

Już poza gabinetem podwinął rękaw swojej szaty i spojrzał nieodgadnionym wzrokiem na wypalony Mroczny Znak, który intensywnie kontrastował z jego trupiobladą skórą. Przejechał delikatnie palcem po wężu, a jego usta wykrzywiły się w nikłym uśmiechu.

Nie, nigdy nie miał nic wspólnego z rozsądkiem.

SSS

Kiedy wyszedł z gabinetu, okazało się, że obecnie trwa obiad w Wielkiej Sali. Nie czuł głodu. Skierował się tam jednak, aby poinformować Pottera oraz jego dwa cienie, że dziś o dwudziestej mają stawić się u niego na szlabanie.

Gdy tylko wszedł do pomieszczenia, wszystkie twarze odwróciły się w jego kierunku. Niektóre wyrażały zawód, rozczarowanie, jeszcze inne zaskoczenie i strach. Przyzwyczaił się do tego. Nieprzerwanie szedł do stołu Gryfonów, a gdy wypatrzył Złotą Trójcę, spostrzegł, że każdy spogląda na niego w inny sposób. Weasley zdawał się załamany, twarz Grenger wyrażała ulgę, a Potter patrzył na niego z niezmienną odrazą. Swoją drogą nie wyglądał już na zmarnowanego, jak to zasugerował Dumbledore. Chyba nasz cudowny chłopiec miał po prostu gorszy dzień.

— Dzień dobry, panie profesorze — odezwała się poważnym tonem Granger, a pozostała dwójka milczała.

Skinął jej głową oraz obdarzył złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

Weasley skulił się w sobie, a Potter zaczął nerwowo dłubać widelcem w kawałku kurczaka.

Jak on to lubił.

— Macie dzisiaj stawić się do mnie na szlaban — oznajmił tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. — O dwudziestej.

— ZA CO? — powiedziała na raz cała trójka.

— Za przebywanie poza zamkiem w czasie ciszy nocnej — odpowiedział zimno. — Gryffindor traci przez was czterdzieści punktów.

Granger już otworzyła usta, żeby gniewnie zaprotestować, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymała. Potter patrzył na niego tak, jakby chciał trzymanego w dłoni widelca, wbić mu w oko, a Weasley trząsł się lekko i na dodatek poczerwieniał po same uszy.

Ale nie odezwali się.

Severusa ogarnęło uczucie spełnionego obowiązku. Ostatni raz spojrzał uważnie na Pottera, ale wszystko okazało się w nim tak samo irytujące jak na co dzień. Każdy włos na głowie sterczał mu w inną stronę, okulary były lekko przekrzywione, szata niedbale zapięta. Nic, co odbiegałoby od normy. Severus podejrzewał, że gdyby tylko Potter wiedział, iż nie spotkają go żadne konsekwencje, zareagowałby znacznie energiczniej.

Bez słowa odwrócił się i stanowczym krokiem zaczął zmierzać do wyjścia.

— Co za niewdzięczny dupek! — usłyszał głos rudzielca. Nic z tym jednak nie zrobił. Gdyby miał odejmować punkty za każdym razem, kiedy słyszy obelgę, wszystkie domy byłyby na minusie już po pierwszym tygodniu nauki, nawet jego Slytherin.

SSS

Reszta dnia minęła dość spokojnie. Severus przygotował tematy zajęć, wymyślał wyjątkowo złośliwe pytania, dotyczące zaawansowanych eliksirów oraz nauczył się nowego planu lekcji.

Prychnął zrezygnowany. Jutro na pierwszych dwóch lekcjach miał szósty rok Slytherin—Gryffindor. Potem na trzeciej lekcji musi nauczać pierwszorocznych Ravenclaw—Hufflepuff... nie, zdecydowanie czwartki staną się gehenną. Na dobitkę zaraz po obiedzie pięcioroczni Puchoni wraz z Krukonami, dwa razy.

Niemal od razu rozbolała go głowa, a poza tym miał ochotę się napić, mimo że Mroczny Znak na razie milczał i Severus czuł się w miarę bezpiecznie. Spojrzał tęsknie na szafkę, w której trzymał Ognistą. Nie mógł się napić. Nie dzisiaj. Uczniowie przychodzą na szlaban.

Ostatnie czego Severus chciał, to ośmieszać się w oczach uczniów.

Westchnął ciężko. Złożył wszystkie zapisane przez siebie pergaminy, schował je do skrytki, a na koniec zabezpieczył zaklęciem. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie zabrać się za ważenie Veritaserum dla Dambedore'a, zrezygnował jednak, przypominając sobie, że chciał to zrzucić na Granger w ramach szlabanu. Dziewczyna była typową przemądrzałą kujonicą, co niesamowicie go irytowało, ale przynajmniej miał pewność, że nie spartaczy mikstury. Weasley wraz z Potterem nadawali się jedynie do krojenia ingrediencji, mycia podłogi i próbówek. Severus był odważnym człowiekiem, lecz nie zwariował jeszcze na tyle, aby pozwolić im ważyć eliksiry dla Zakonu.

Chwilowy brak zajęcia, spowodował, iż jego myśli zaczęły podążać w niewłaściwym kierunku.

Wrota Czasu.. nie, nie może być jeszcze aż tak źle. Dla samego Czarnego Pana byłoby to ryzykowne.

Pod koniec lipca Severus miał pecha wdać się w dłuższą dyskusję z Rockwoodem, gdy oboje przebywali w Malfoy Manor. Augustus był zdrajcą, dawnym Niewymownym, który zaczął zdradzać sekrety Ministerstwa Magii. Severus nigdy go nie lubił. Cenił sobie ostrożność i uwagę, ale Rockwood okazał się chorobliwym paranoikiem. Severus podziwiał swoje zdolności szpiegowskie, skoro Rockwood jeszcze nie poleciał do Voldemorta, aby przedstawić mu podwójną rolę "kumpla po fachu", więc musi być w tym całkiem niezły.

Severus nie chciał z nim rozmawiać, ale bez względu na wszystko Śmierciożercy okazywali się jednak solidarni i chowali urazy, ukrywali niechęć, bo nikt nie chciał narazić się na gniew Voldemorta. Augustus sam do niego zagadnął, zaczynając snuć przypuszczenia, a choć Severus nigdy nie brał jego słów na poważnie, to po wspomnieniu Wrót Czasu, dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach.

— Pieprzony Rockwood!

Nie, nie powinien się na razie tym przejmować. Dopóki ma ochronę, o którą zadbał sam Dumbledore, Czarny Pan nic nie jest w stanie zrobić. Nikomu nie powinna stać się krzywda, a już zwłaszcza jemu i...

Severus gwałtownie wstał z miejsca, a następnie udał się na kolację do Wielkiej Sali, był piekielnie głodny.

SSS

Jak zwykle dygnął kulturalnie przed gronem nauczycielskim i zasiadł do posiłku. Rzadko kiedy rozmawiał, z którymś z nauczycieli. Severus od szesnastu lat swojej kariery nauczycielskiej żył w przeświadczeniu, że tylko Albus go lubi i nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby szykowały się jakiekolwiek zmiany w tej materii. Czasem jeszcze Minerwa powiedziała do niego kilka słów, ale zdawało się to Severusowi wymuszone. Nauczycielka Transmutacji miała podobnie jak on surowe usposobienie oraz twarde zasady. Nie dogadywali się chyba właśnie dlatego.

— Już jesteś zdolny do pracy, Severusie? — usłyszał z lewej strony. Minerwa McGonagall jak gdyby nigdy nic smarowała sobie tost dżemem wiśniowym. Nie spojrzała na niego nawet przez chwilę, ale mimo to Severus spiął się, przekonany, iż czeka go kolejna ciężka rozmowa.

— Jak widzisz, żyję i jestem w stanie ustać na własnych nogach — odpowiedział nieuprzejmie. Minerwa ufała mu tylko dlatego, że ufał mu Dumbledore, a ona mimo swojego silnego charakteru nigdy nie wyraziła innego zdania niż dyrektor. Tak było również za jego szkolnych czasów.

Wszyscy byli fałszywi w stosunku do niego. W kręgu Śmierciożerców również nie cieszył się sympatią, ponieważ większość zazdrościła mu pozycji w hierarchii. Niejednokrotnie powtarzał sobie, że Rockwood chciał go po prostu nastraszyć.

Mięso które jadł nagle straciło swój smak, znów myślał o czymś, o czym nie powinien.

Zerknął ukradkiem w kierunku Gryfonów. Potter był okazem zdrowia; jadł, rozmawiał oraz śmiał się w towarzystwie Granger i Wesleya, a ten niezdarny Longbootom właśnie pokazywał im swoje nowe samopiszące pióro, które pisało teraz jak szalone na kawałku serwetki. Świetnie, powie jutro Dumbledore'owi, że niepotrzebnie zawracał mu głowę Potterem.

— Coraz silniej nachodzą cię wspomnienia, prawda? — Z zamyślania wyrwała go McGonagall. Zaskoczony spojrzał na nią, poznając niemal od razu ile wysiłku kosztowało ją zadanie tego pytania.

— Tak. — Sam nie wiedział, czemu nie brnął w zaparte. — Ale teraz już nie ma to najmniejszego znaczenia. Wszystko się zmieniło, bezpieczeństwo jest teraz priorytetem.

Minerwa pokiwała mu głową w milczeniu.

— Wiadomo już coś o kolejnych planach Voldemorta? — spytała szeptem.

— Nie. Nie zostałem o niczym poinformowany, a Znak milczy. Podejrzewam, że nie wezwie nikogo zbyt szybko, ostatnio był wyjątkowo rozgoryczony porażką. My za to mamy zbyt mało ludzi, aby działać. Albus nie znalazł nawet nowych nauczycieli.

— Och... słyszałeś jednak, że w poniedziałek mają przybyć Aurorzy?

— Słyszałem — prychnął. — Naprawdę sądzisz, że jeśli do zamku przybędzie ta ofiara losu Tonks, to nasze szanse wzrosną? — spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem. — Lupin też ma nas zaszczycić swoją obecnością — dodał jadowicie, brutalnie krojąc swoją kolację.

— Wiem, że twoje relacje z Remusem od zawsze były dość napięte...

Severus wywrócił oczami. Minerwa miała skłonności do poruszania z nim tematu Lupina co najmniej raz w tygodniu, a on naprawdę tego nie potrzebował. Wspomnienia zostaną, nie da się ich zmienić, poza tym sam Remus nigdy nie wykazywał chęci do pogodzenia się. Może obawiał się, iż Severus go zabije za samą próbę zawarcia rozejmu. Nie okazał się może tak bezlitosny jak ten przeklęty Potter oraz Black, ale gdy ta dwójka coś zainicjowała, natychmiast przyłączał się do uprzykrzania mu życia.

Severus nie bał się otwarcie przyznać, że cieszy się ze śmierci tego zawszonego kundla i zaczął większą niż dotychczas sympatią darzyć Bellatrix. W ramach podziękowań za zabicie swojego wroga, Severus jeden raz uchronił tę wariatkę przed torturami; korzystając ze swojej dobrej wówczas opinii, przekonał Czarnego Pana, że powinien ukarać nie Lestrange, ale Macnaira. Oczywiście nie przyznał się do tego czynu przed Dumbledorem.

— Napięte to złe słowo, Minerwo. Wszystko co kiedykolwiek zrobiłem dla Lupina, wynikało z polecenia Albusa. — Jego głos pozostał zimny jak stal.

— Poza Aurorami ma przybyć ktoś jeszcze — powiedziała nagle kobieta, chcąc zapewne zakończyć kłopotliwy temat. — Albus niestety nie chce niczego więcej ujawnić. Nie czuję się do końca uspokojona, Severusie.

Nie potrafił powstrzymać ironicznego uśmieszku.

— W istocie, Dumbledore miewa dość niekonwencjonalne pomysły. Całe szczęście, że Hogwart jeszcze stoi. — Po tych słowach wstał od stołu nauczycielskiego, ciesząc się, że ma pretekst, aby zakończyć konwersację. — Muszę przygotować szlaban dla twoich lwiątek. — Wypowiedzenie tych słów, sprawiło mu niebywałą satysfakcję, a oburzona twarz McGonagall dopełniła całości. Może ten wieczór nie będzie taki najgorszy?

SSS

Punktualnie o dwudziestej usłyszał pukanie do swoich lochów. Kiedy tylko otworzył drzwi Potter, Granger oraz Weasley weszli gęsiego. Cała trójka miała nietęgie miny, a ponadto sprawiali wrażenie, jakby właśnie knuli plan zemsty na swoim profesorze. Wyraz twarzy Pottera znów powiedział mu, że chłopak z chęcią wbiłby w jego oko widelec albo różdżkę.

— Dobry wieczór, profesorze. — Po raz kolejny przywitała się z nim tylko Granger. Miała iście cierpiętniczą minę, ale nigdy nie znalazła w sobie odwagi, aby pyskować nauczycielowi.

— Dla kogo dobry dla tego dobry, Granger — odpowiedział. — Robisz Veritaserum, dwa kociołki. Umiesz go uwarzyć, czy może dać ci... książkę? — Nie potrafił powstrzymać złośliwego tonu, przy zadawaniu tego pytania.

Grenger spojrzała na niego wojowniczo, po czym nieznacznie ale dość nerwowo podwinęła rękawy swojej szaty. Ta dziewczyna szykowała się na wojnę i nie spocznie, dopóki jej eliksir nie będzie idealny, Severus już o tym wiedział, przypatrując się zaciętości wymalowanej na twarzy. Mimo wszystko wydawała się Severusowi zmęczona, bez typowej dla niej energii, zaniepokojona.

Zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. Czyżby "dolegliwość" Pottera przeniosła się na jego przyjaciółkę? Dziwne.

— Za mną, cała trójka — syknął i zaprowadził ich do swojego laboratorium. Tylko Potter wcześniej widział to miejsce, kiedy rok temu Severus miał nauczyć go legilimencji.

— Ale tu strasznie — mruknął Weasley, wchodząc na samym końcu. Bez przerwy obracał głowę w różnych kierunkach i z prawdziwym przerażeniem w oczach przyglądał się dziesiątkom słoików z niewiadomą dla niego zawartością.

— Zapewniam cię, że nie znasz jeszcze prawdziwego znaczenia tego słowa, Weasley — odezwał się Severus, mierząc chłopaka uważnym spojrzeniem. Ten znów zrobił się czerwony po same koniuszki uszu.

W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, a całe laboratorium było oświetlane jedynie przez niebieską poświatę. Severus domyślił się, że wilgoć oraz charakterystyczny zapach spowodowany taką ilością ingrediencji, przeszkadza Weasley'owi, bo wykrzywił się w obrzydzeniu i zmarszczył nos. Przez długotrwałe przebywanie w laboratorium, Severus przyzwyczaił się do niego, więc nie odczuwał dużej różnicy.

— Brakuje tylko martwych, podwieszanych nietoperzy na suficie — powiedział ironicznie w kierunku Pottera, a ten parsknął śmiechem.

— Granger, tu będziesz robiła Veritaserum, w związku z tym chcę, abyś... GRANGER!— krzyknął, widząc jak ta dziewczyna, podczas gdy on mówił do Weasley'a, podeszła bliżej półek, na których stały ingrediencje i miała już w ręce słój z kłami tentakwila. — Nie. Dotykaj. Tego.

Dziewczyna gwałtownie odwróciła głowę w jego kierunku, a policzki zapłonęły jej żywym ogniem.

— Ja... przepraszam, ale... to kły tentakwila, prawda? Bardzo rzadkie...

Severus poczuł, jak coś się w nim łamie. Ta dziewczyna wiedziała jak cenny okaz ma na wyciągnięcie ręki, a większość słojów nawet nie była w żaden sposób podpisana. Zapewne wiedziała też, że kły zawsze występują z jadem, a jedna jego kropla mogłaby jej z powodzeniem wyżreć dziurę w dłoni.

— Skoro wiesz co trzymasz w łapskach i jak bardzo jest to niebezpieczne, to tym bardziej powinienem cię ukarać — powiedział do niej przez zaciśnięte zęby, a następnie dość brutalnie wyrwał ingrediencję. — Minus dwadzieścia punktów dla Gryffindoru.

Jeśli sądził, że Granger wcześniej była czerwona, to teraz przekroczyła jego najśmielsze oczekiwania.

— Weź się za Veritaserum, proszę i nie dotykaj tego, czego nie musisz. — Mimo użycia słowa "proszę", całe zdanie brzmiało niemal jak groźba. Grenger pokornie zwiesiła głowę, wzięła wszystkie potrzebne składniki do eliksiru i niebawem rozpaliła już ogień pod kociołkiem.

Severus szybko odwrócił się w stronę dwóch pozostałych Gryfonów, którzy twarze mieli białe jak kartki papieru. Trzymali się nienaturalnie blisko siebie, jakby w razie zagrożenia mieli zamiar wzajemnie się obronić. Niemal stykali się łokciami.

— Wy zajmiecie się krojeniem ingrediencji i odpowiednią ich konserwacją — odezwał się wreszcie, po czym machnięciem różdżki przywołał ze schowka różne rodzaje roślin, grzybów, owadów, płazów i pajęczaków. — Niektóre składniki trzeba pokroić znacznie wcześniej, niż w trakcie robienia eliksiru. Dzieje się tak, ponieważ niektóre gatunki...

Nagle Weasley pisnął głośno. Severus uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu.

— Coś nie tak? — spytał, nie znosił, gdy ktoś mu przerywał.

— Ron się boi pająków, profesorze — odpowiedział Potter, choć dalej za każdym razem jak na niego spojrzał, miał chęć mordu wypisaną na twarzy.

— Sami podzielicie się robotą, nie będę was prowadził za rączkę. — Po raz kolejny machnął różdżką, a wkrótce do jego dłoni wpadła dość gruba księga. — Tutaj macie opisane sposoby krojenia poszczególnych składników. Jeśli zrobicie to źle, stracą one swoje właściwości lub ich działanie znacznie osłabnie, będę więc wiedział, kiedy coś spartaczycie. — Rzucił księgę w kierunku Pottera i tak jak się spodziewał, została ona złapana, ale okazała się na tyle ciężka dla chłopaka, że ten zachwiał się na nogach, a Weasley musiał go podtrzymać.

Po tych słowach usiadł do biurka, dość oddalonego od miejsca, gdzie znajdowała się Złota Trójca. Nie myśląc wiele, otworzył jedną z szuflad i wyjął z niej własnoręcznie robione plany Hogwartu. Znajdowało się na nich mnóstwo oznaczeń, strzałek, podpisów oraz odniesień. Wiele razy konsultował swoje postępy z Dumbledore'm, ale dalej nie mogli znaleźć odpowiedniego szyku dla walczących. Nie wiedzieli również, co zrobić z tymi uczniami, którzy nie brali udziału w wojnie. Severus zdawał sobie sprawę, że prędzej czy później dojdzie do bitwy na terenie Hogwartu.

Mimo rozpoczętej pracy, cały czas słyszał marudzenie:

— Nie wiem, jak możesz miażdżyć te pająki, Harry. To obrzydliwe, grrrr...

Severus gwałtownie uniósł głowę znad pergaminów, a na jego czole pojawiła się głęboka zmarszczka.

— Ron, znacznie gorsze jest krojenie węgorzy, zobacz jakie są oślizgłe, a ta maź do konserwowania śmierdzi gorzej niż wymiociny — Harry w jednej chwili zasłonił sobie nos.

Tylko Granger nie wydawała z siebie żadnych dźwięków. Była tak skoncentrowana i wpatrzona w swój kociołek, że nie zauważała nic dookoła. Severus wątpił, czy słyszy głosy swoich przyjaciół. Mimo tak ogromnego skupienia, widział, jak silnie drżą jej ręce. Nigdy wcześniej tak nie było.

— Minus dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru — warknął. — Przestańcie w końcu marudzić. Za każde kolejne jęczenie odejmę pięć punktów więcej niż poprzednio!

Nawet na niego nie spojrzeli, ale w ciszy wrócili do przydzielonych im zadań. Severus znów pochylił się nad planami Hogwartu.

A gdyby tak umieścić wszystkich uczniów od pierwszego do piątego roku włącznie w Pokoju Życzeń? Nie... to zły pomysł. Gdyby jakimś cudem udało się sługusom Voldemorta opanować cały zamek, to Pokój Życzeń również może zostać zniszczony, ale, czy Śmierciożercy naprawdę byliby tacy silni, aby wedrzeć się aż na siódme piętro?

— Ron, odwiedzimy jutro Ginny po lekcjach? — Severus po jakimś czasie usłyszał irytujący głos Pottera, nie podniósł jednak głowy znad pergaminów.

— Noooo... dobra, skoro chcesz — głos rudzielca nie brzmiał zbyt entuzjastycznie. — Tylko znów będziemy musieli wkładać te śmieszne kombinezony, one strasznie drapią, nie mów, że nie zauważyłeś — skarżył się Weasley.

— To nie jej wina, że złapała trollską wysypkę, Ron, a na pewno będzie jej miło jeśli przyjdziemy w trójkę, co nie, Hermiono?

Grenger była tak zaabsorbowana mieszaniem w kociołku i jednoczesnym dodawaniem kropli żywicy, że odpowiedziała dopiero wówczas, gdy Potter spytał się jej trzeci raz.

— Och, tak Harry, oczywiście, że pójdziemy.

— Jestem tylko ciekaw gdzie moja siostra łaziła, że na to zachorowała? Przecież ani w Hogwarcie, ani w Hogsmeade nie odnotowano żadnych innych zachorowań na trollską wysypkę, Harry.

Severus wreszcie uniósł głowę. Granger cały czas pochylała się nad kociołkiem. Ręce jej lekko drżały, ciężko oddychała, a po policzku spływała jej kropelka potu. Severus wcale się nie dziwił. Przyrządzanie Veritaserum nie było zbyt przyjemne. W środkowej fazie warzenia wydzielało tak gorące, ciężkie opary, iż nawet przebywanie w zimnym lochu nie pomagało. To, co go jednak uderzyło, to fakt, że Granger nie miała związanych włosów, a jej kłaki bezczelnie żyły własnym życiem.

— Jeden Twój włos, a spartaczysz cały eliksir. Zwiąż to gniazdo, dziewczyno. Minus dziesięć punktów dla Gryfindoru. Mam już zawsze na zajęciach widzieć cię w związanych włosach.

Weasley wraz z Potter spojrzeli na niego z nieukrywanym wyrzutem, a następnie zaczęli nieco gwałtowniej i szybciej siekać korzenie imbiru.

Granger jednak nie okazała złości, a jedynie lekko zmarszczyła nos. Severus myślał, że go nie usłyszała, skupiona na miksturze, ale w ciągu pięciu sekund wyczarowała wściekle czerwoną gumkę do włosów i z wysiłkiem związała wszystkie włosy.

— Za dwadzieścia minut przygotuj ogień pod drugi kociołek — powiedział na koniec, po czym pochylił się nad pergaminami.

Nie, nie mogą ukryć dzieci w zamku. To zbyt niebezpieczne. Nie wiadomo kto tak naprawdę wygra, kto zginie, jak daleko uda się dojść Bellatrix i pozostałym. Równie dobrze mogą zdobyć cały zamek... ale co w takim razie? Jakieś pole ochronne? Nie, pole zawsze można złamać. Zbiorowa teleportacja? Dzieciaków jest za dużo, nie będą mieli zbyt wiele czasu na teleportowanie ich grupkami, a jeśli będą się spieszyć, istnieje silne ryzyko rozszczepienia.

A gdyby tak...

— Harry, to coś na mnie skoczyło!

— Ron, to nie jest "to coś" tylko modliszka księżycowa.

— Mam gdzieś co to jest, Harry! Pomóż to ze mnie zdjąć, wlazło mi do szaty!

Severus nie był pewny, czy chce unieść głowę i zobaczyć, co tak właściwie oni wyprawiają, ale jednak to zrobił:

Weasley szamotał się jakby wykonywał jakiś dziki plemienny taniec, a Potter pochylał się nad otrzymaną od niego książką i wpatrywał się w podobiznę srebrnego owada.

— Tak, to na bank modliszka...

— HARRY!

— Spokojnie, nie ugryzie cię, sprawdziłem w księdze. Przestań się szamotać.

Rudzielec z wielkim trudem znieruchomiał, ale mimo wszystko nie mógł powstrzymać drżenia. Potter natomiast stanął zaraz za nim i włożył swoją dłoń od góry do szaty Weasleya. Zatrzymał się gdzieś w okolicy barków, a po kilku chwilach wyciągnął rękę spod szaty, trzymając w garści zgniecioną modliszkę księżycową.

— Po kłopocie — wzruszył ramionami, wracając do szatkowania liści skorpulusa, a jego towarzysz zdecydował się na patroszenie ropuchy.

— Boże, jaka ohyda, jak można lubić Eliksiry...

— Minus piętnaście dla Gryfindoru, Weasley, za narzekanie, ostrzegałem — oznajmił, nawet nie podnosząc głowy.

W ten oto spektakularny sposób Severus Snape pozbawił Dom Lwa dziewięćdziesięciu pięciu punktów w jeden dzień. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jutro McGonagall weźmie go na rozmowy i stwierdzi, że znów przesadził, ale odbieranie punktów Złotej Trójcy sprawiało mu niejako satysfakcję szczególnego rodzaju.

Znów nastało kilka minut ciszy, ale nie trwało to zbyt długo.

— Hermiono... — Po raz kolejny Weasley. Severus był święcie przekonany, że jeszcze raz usłyszy głos najmłodszego syna Molly, a wyjdzie z siebie, robiąc coś, czego naprawdę zrobić nie chciał.

— Nie, nie podchodź, Ron... — odpowiedziała Granger, ale jej głos był niepokojąco słaby i cichy.

— Jesteś strasznie blada — głos Weasley'a był bardzo zmartwiony.

— Hermiono, co się dzieje? — Tym razem zainteresował się Potter.

Severus zaciekawiony uniósł głowę.

Granger stała nieopodal kociołka, jedną ręką podpierając się blatu. Wszystkie guziki swojej czarnej szaty miała wówczas rozpięte, a rękawy podciągnięte aż po łokcie. Pot spływał jej po twarzy pojedynczymi kroplami, a z misternego kucyka zdążyło już uciec kilka kosmyków. Była blada, mimo stania nad gorącym kociołkiem.

— Profesorze Snape — spojrzała na niego błagalnym wzrokiem. — Niech się profesor nie złości. Proszę.

Severus czuł się co najmniej dziwacznie. Jeszcze nikt w czasie kariery nauczycielskiej nie odezwał się do niego w taki sposób. Nie miał jednak czasu, aby odpowiedzieć, bo dziewczyna zachwiała się, w skutek czego potrąciła łokciem stojący nieopodal wyciąg z czyrakobulwy i kilka kropel skapnęło do kociołka.

Nie zdążył się nawet podnieść z krzesła, jak zniszczony eliksir zaczął tryskać na wszystkie strony, a kociołek wybuchł. Siła eksplozji odrzuciła i tak już bardzo słabą uczennicę pod samą ścianę. Weasley, choć mający dość siły, aby utrzymać się na nogach, został poczęstowany całkiem sporą dawką mikstury, trzymając w rękach na wpół rozbebeszoną ropuchę. Potter natomiast nie zdążył podejść do kociołka przed wybuchem, więc nic mu się nie stało, choć był blady jak śmierć oraz drżał na całym ciele.

— Hermiono! Ron! — Potter błyskawicznie opuścił swoje miejsce pracy, ale zatrzymał się, nie wiedząc do kogo ma podbiec. W końcu zdecydował się jednak na Gryfonkę.

Severus również zerwał się z krzesła. Szedł szybkim, charakterystycznym dla siebie krokiem, a czarne szaty powiewały za nim, mimo że nie było żadnego wiatru. Skoro Potter klęczał przy Granger, on sam postanowił udać się w kierunku Weasley'a. Musiał jednak przystanąć wpół kroku.

Bo Weasley'a nie było. Zamiast niego zobaczył dość dużej wielkości, obrzydliwą ropuchę, która z całą pewnością była żywa, kumkała i machała łapką. Naokoło niej rozrzucone były wnętrzności, wcześniej patroszonej ropuchy, dwa razy mniejszej.

— Weasley? — Severus sam zdziwił się dźwiękiem swojego głosu, był cichy i dziwnie zachrypnięty.

Ropucha zakumkała, pomachała przednią łapką i wystawiła na moment swój długaśny jęzor. W następnej chwili zaczęła zbliżać się do swojej przyjaciółki długimi skokami, a kiedy znalazła się tuż przy niej, położyła Granger łapkę na policzku.

Potter, który spojrzał wówczas w bok, odskoczył kilka centymetrów, wyraźnie przestraszony.

— R—r—ron? To ty?

No masz, ropucha zaczęła teraz kumkać z częstotliwością syreny przeciwmgielnej. Jakby tego było mało, wdrapała się na brzuch Granger i położyła na nim niczym wierny piesek.

Severus pomasował sobie skronie i klęknął przed dziewczyną, wyjmując różdżkę. Na szczęśnie nie zauważył na jej ciele żadnych rozcięć czy krwi

— Rennervate.

Po chwili spostrzegł, że Granger zaczyna unosić powieki, a z jej ust wydobył się zdławiony jęk. Oddychała dość płytko.

Co się stało tej dziewczynie? Zawsze była bardzo uważna na jego zajęciach i nigdy aż w tak spektakularny sposób nie zniszczyła swojego eliksiru. Dziś cały czas trzęsły się jej ręce oraz miała powolniejsze ruchy, jakby zamieniła się na mózgi z Longbootomem.

— Hermiono, Hermiono! — Potter na powrót doskoczył do przyjaciółki.

— Uspokój się w tej chwili, Potter albo gorzko tego pożałujesz — warknął w jego kierunku, a on jakby trochę się odsunął.

Granger patrzyła się na Severusa z miną zbitego psa, jakby zaraz miała się popłakać. Mistrz Eliksirów czuł się naprawdę dziwnie. Zaparła się mocno rękami, chcąc podnieść się do siadu, ale wtedy zorientowała się, że coś leży jej na brzuchu.

— Aaaaaaa! — Nie zdążył nawet powiedzieć słowa, zanim Granger nie uchwyciła ropuchy w dłonie i nie zrzuciła jej z siebie w dość brutalny sposób. — Co to za ohydztwo?!

Ropucha plasnęła głucho o ścianę, po czym jeszcze oszołomiona, zaczęła skakać jak szalona po całym laboratorium.

— Hermiono, rzuciłaś Ronem! — Potter spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem.

— To jest Ron? — spytała zszokowana. — Na Merlina, przepraszam! Zmienił się przez mój eliksir?

Severus usłyszał trzask za swoimi plecami. Okazało się, że rozwścieczona ropucha rozbiła mu dwie fiolki z jadem akromantuli. Potter razem z Granger dalej panikowali. Tego już było stanowczo za wiele, a przecież starał się być cierpliwy.

— USPOKÓJCIE SIĘ WSZYSCY DO JASNEJ CHOLERY!

Podziałało. Severus miał wrażenie, że wszyscy przestali oddychać. Nawet ta obrzydliwa ropucha zastygła teraz w jednej pozycji i przestała tak irytująco kumkać. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— Co się z wami dzisiaj stało?! Byliście bardziej wkurzający niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej!

Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza.

— Potter, pomóż Granger wstać z podłogi — rozkazał zimno, a sam podszedł do ropuchy. — Ty, Weasley, poczekasz tu na mnie, pójdę po antidotum. Rusz się choćby o milimetr, a pożałujesz. Potter, jak już skończysz z Granger, to posprzątaj tutaj.

Ostatni raz obejrzał się na nich. Chłopiec Który Przeżył, starał się pomóc Pannie Wiem To Wszystko, ale oboje okazali się tak zdenerwowani, że dziewczyna co chwilę na nowo upadała na tyłek. Syn Molly za to bez przerwy trwał w jednej pozycji i nawet nie ruszał oczami.

Kiedy Severus przeszukiwał swoje zbiory w poszukiwaniu antidotum, zastanawiał się jednocześnie, co zmieniło się od ostatniego roku. Tylko Weasley był tą samą osobą. Miał się przyglądać Potterowi, a okazuje się, że to jego przyjaciółka ma jakieś problemy. Przynajmniej dzisiaj Potter nie sprawiał takiego wrażenia, jak na rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego. Poza tym, co takiego ta trójka wyrabiała po ciszy nocnej? I dlaczego do cholery to jemu Dumbledore kazał węszyć?

W końcu znalazł odpowiednią miksturę, więc szybkim krokiem powrócił do laboratorium. Było czystko, Granger nie leżała już na podłodze, ale równie mizernie prezentowała się siedząc na krześle, a ropucha dalej znajdowała się w tym samym miejscu. Severus odłożył fiolkę, po czym oburącz chwycił ropuchę, która nagle przestała oddychać z przerażenia.

— Pan go chyba nie dusi?

— Z każdym rokiem dajesz mi nowe dowody na potwierdzenie twojej głupoty, Potter — syknął Severus. — Oczywiście, że go nie duszę, łamanie kości jest znacznie bardziej zjawiskowe.

Ignorując reakcje tamtej dwójki, umieścił płaza na blacie.

— Otwórz paszczę — rozkazał, po czym wlał całą fiolkę eliksiru. — Zaskakuj. TERAZ!

Uczeń posłusznie zeskoczył, ale gdy dotarł do podłogi, stał już na swoich ludzkich nogach. Jego twarz przybrała kolor czerwieni, co wyglądało dość niekorzystnie w połączeniu z rudymi włosami.

— Dziękuję, profesorze — wymamrotał, idąc w kierunku swoich nieodłącznych elementów, po chwili stali już razem, ramię przy ramieniu. Granger udało się nawet wstać na nogi, bez ponownego pacnięcia na krzesło.

— Panno Wiem To Wszytko — zaczął kąśliwie, a dziewczyna się wzdrygnęła. — Jak mogłaś postąpić tak nieodpowiedzialnie?! Skoro źle się czułaś, to jakim prawem wzięłaś się za ważenie tak trudnego eliksiru?

— Panie profesorze...

— MILCZ! Powinnaś mnie poinformować, skoro coś było nie tak! Na pewno bym nie zlecił ci takiego zadania, gdybym wiedział, że będziesz mi się słaniała na nogach! I w imię czego udawałaś twardą?

— Panie profesorze... — tym razem odezwał się Potter.

— JESZCZE NIE SKOŃCZYŁEM! Cała wasza trójka ma szlaban przez najbliższy miesiąc. CODZIENNIE! A ty, Weasley. — Odwrócił się gwałtownie w kierunku chłopca. — Nie mogę pozwolić, abyś cokolwiek jeszcze tutaj zniszczył. Odrobisz swoją karę u pana Filcha.

Kiedy oznajmił tę nowinę, Granger niemal od razu przytuliła się do ramienia Weasley'a, miała zaciśnięte ze złości usta, ale tak jak się spodziewał, nie znalazła w sobie odwagi, żeby zaprotestować.

— Granger — powiedział znów do dziewczyny. — Chcę wiedzieć, co się z tobą stało.

Milczała jak zaklęta, choć spojrzenie po raz kolejny wyrażało błaganie. Łzy błyszczały jej w oczach, za wszelką cenę starała się nie popłakać. Dwóch chłopców otoczyło ją ramionami, jakby chcąc ochronić.

— Czekam, Granger.

— Źle się czuję, to wszystko. Pójdę zaraz do pani Pomfrey.

Gdy to mówiła, starała się uniknąć jego wzroku. Kłamała. Severus od razu to dostrzegł.

— Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru. Odejmę kolejne pięć za każde twoje kłamstwo — wycedził przez zęby.

— Niech się pan nie wtrąca, to nie pana sprawa! — ruszył Potter w jej obronie. Oczy Severusa zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

— Będziesz miał szlaban tydzień dłużej, niż twoi przyjaciele, Potter — oznajmił z mściwą satysfakcją.

— Ale kiedy to naprawdę... — Następny wychylił się rudzielec, ale Granger zatrzymała go gestem ręki.

— Dość chłopcy. Straciliśmy sto punktów w jeden dzień. Pozostali domownicy nas jutro zasztyletują. — Zrzuciła ich ręce ze swoich ramion, po czym odważnie wystąpiła z szeregu. — Panie profesorze, przepraszam. Wcale nie kłamałam, czuję się fatalnie, od pewnego czasu niewiele jem i nie sypiam — wymamrotała.

— Hermiono, nie masz obowiązku mówić tego nauczycielom. Profesor Dumbledore tak powiedział — oburzył się Weasley.

Potter tym razem nie wypowiedział ani słowa, lecz Severus uważnie przyglądając się jego sylwetce, domyślił się, że chłopak myśli identycznie, bo w oczach miał rządzę mordu, a dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści.

Severus tym razem ich zignorował.

— Dlaczego Granger?

— Śmierciożercy zabili moich rodziców, dowiedziałam się o tym wczoraj od profesora Dumbledore'a.

Miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś nagle pozbawił go tlenu. Śmierciożercy? I ON NIC O TYM NIE WIEDZIAŁ?! Dlaczego Czarny Pan go o tym nie poinformował? Zawsze wiedział o ważniejszych przedsięwzięciach. Zabicie rodziców kogoś, kto był tak blisko Pottera, z pewnością się do nich zaliczało.

Jeśli jej rodzice nie żyją... to znaczy, że wszystko upadło.


	3. Powrót Jaszczurki

Severus prawie zawsze wiedział, co powinien uczynić w danej sytuacji. Robił to co należało, a słuchanie serca i dopuszczenie do głosu większych uczuć, od dziecka uważał za szczyt głupoty. Podejmował się wielu niebezpiecznych zadań, ale mimo wszystko wpierw musiał ułożyć plan działania. Uczucia nie miały nic do rzeczy. Nigdy.

Teraz Granger stała dwa metry dalej i nie spuszczała z niego swojego spojrzenia. Otworzył usta, ale zaraz potem je zamknął. Wzrok, jaki wlepiła w jego postać, sprawił, że nie wiedział, jaki ruch powinien wykonać. Spojrzenie miała puste, odległe, nieobecne, jakby w jednej chwili przeniosła się w całkiem inne miejsce. Dwóch chłopców podtrzymywało ją z obu stron, zapewne w obawie, że może upaść bez ich wsparcia.

Zabito jej rodziców, a on nic o tym nie wiedział. Dlaczego?

Jego wzrok mimowolnie skierował się w miejsce, gdzie pod szatami znajdował się Mroczny Znak. Powinien przecież wiedzieć cokolwiek.

— Idź, Granger. Twój szlaban zostaje odwołany. Na nic mi się nie przydasz w takim stanie — powiedział wreszcie beznamiętnym tonem. Zaraz jednak dodał — Nie myśl sobie mimo to, że otrzymasz taryfę ulgową na Eliksirach.

Głos Severusa nieco ją otrzeźwił. Przeniosła swoje spojrzenie na jego twarz i delikatnie zmarszczyła czoło, analizując usłyszane słowa. Wreszcie pokiwała głową.

— Dziękuję, profesorze Snape. — Strąciła ręce przyjaciół, po czym szybko zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy. Gwałtownym ruchem zdjęła sobie gumkę z włosów, przez co znowu jej fryzura przypominała ptasie gniazdo.

— Potter, jutro po raz kolejny masz się tutaj stawić o dwudziestej, a ty Weasley zgłoś się do Filcha, postaram się dla ciebie o wyjątkowo męczące zajęcie.

Rudzielec skierował ku niemu zaskoczone na wpół gniewne spojrzenie. Severus zauważył, że chłopak cudem powstrzymuje się od krzyknięcia. W końcu jednak odezwał się:

— Ale dlaczego?! Co ja takiego zrobiłem?

— Następnym razem trzymaj lepiej język za zębami, Weasley. Twój komentarz z wczorajszej nocy wyjątkowo mi się nie spodobał.

Zrozumienie przyszło jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Chłopak zaczerwienił się po koniuszki uszu, a następnie oddalił się o kilka kroków, jakby w obawie, że Severus rzuci w niego Avadą.

Snape może i był uznawany za postrach Hogwartu, cenił sobie dyscyplinę oraz głód wiedzy, ale nigdy nie zrobiłby krzywdy uczniowi. Nawet jeśli chodziło o Pottera. Weasley jednak nie musiał tego wiedzieć.

— Ja tylko… — zaczął się jąkać. – To nie było na serio.

— Lepiej już zmiatajcie. Wszyscy – powiedział beznamiętnie i odwrócił się do nich plecami.

Znów tylko Gryfonka się z nim pożegnała.

SSS

Następny dzień pamiętał jak przez mgłę. Tyle godzin z dzieciakami, które nie rozumiały nawet najprostszego polecenia, potrafi wykończyć człowieka. Nie mówiąc o tym, że absolutnie nikt nie ucieszył się na jego widok. Każda lekcja była podobna. Zdarzyły się dwa idiotyczne wręcz pytania, na które mimo wszystko odpowiedział. W czasie posiłków zasiadał na wolnym miejscu, które kiedyś zajmowała nauczycielka Starożytnych Runów; w ten sposób nie musiał znosić towarzystwa Minerwy i wdawać się w nikomu niepotrzebne konwersacje. Severus zarejestrował pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie McGonagall, lecz w ogóle się tym nie przejął. W Proroku Codziennym donoszono o nowych morderstwach. Dotknęły one pojedynczych, nie powiązanych ze sobą osób, więc Mistrz Eliksirów doszedł do wniosku, że Śmierciożercy po prostu zaspokajają głód krwi. Czarny Pan nie wydał na razie żadnych nowych rozkazów.

Starał się zapełnić sobie każdą chwilę w ciągu dnia, żeby nie mieć czasu na myślenie. A jeśli to nie pomagało, recytował w pamięci przepisy na Eliksiry. W jakiś sposób ta czynność go uspokajała. Musiał zachować trzeźwość umysłu, choćby dlatego, aby nie rzucić się na Albusa. Dyrektor jak gdyby nigdy nic siedział sobie na swoim miejscu i raczył się wołowiną. Nie sprawiał wrażenia chętnego do rozmowy. Severus miał jednak pewność, że musieli coś między sobą wyjaśnić i to szybko.

Kiedy już zmierzał po kolacji w kierunku swoich komnat, Albus sam go zatrzymał. Mimo wszystkich wcześniejszych przemyśleń, Severus nie był pewny, czy się z tego cieszy;

— Napijemy się wspólnie herbatki, Severusie? – zaproponował lekkim tonem, ale bez cienia uśmiechu. Po tym właśnie Severus zawsze poznawał, że dana sytuacja nie jest dla dyrektora komfortowa.

Bez słowa ruszył za starcem, kiwając głową na znak potwierdzenia.

Uczniowie schodzili im natychmiast z drogi, prawie kuląc się na widok Mistrza Eliksirów. Ten jednak nie zwracał na nich najmniejszej uwagi, zajęty własnymi myślami.

Kiedy już dotarli pod chimerę, a Albus wypowiedział hasło, które jak zwykle okazało się dziecinne i niepoważne, poczuł, że wszystkie jego mięśnie są napięte do granic możliwości. Najpierw Czarny Pan, teraz Albus. Co się dzieje do jasnej cholery?

— Usiądź, Severusie – powiedział spokojnie dyrektor, wskazując mu miejsce po drugiej stronie biurka.

Wystrój pomieszczenia oraz patrzące się z podejrzliwością postacie na portretach, irytowały go bardziej niż zazwyczaj. W dodatku Fawkes co jakiś czas przelatywał Severusowi prosto przed nosem. Usiadł jednak i ostatkami silnej woli nie wykrzyczał tych słów:

— Kiedy zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć, że jej rodzice nie żyją?

Z początku starzec nie odpowiedział. Spojrzał na młodszego towarzysza zmęczonym wzrokiem i złączył dłonie. Wyglądał dużo starzej niż zazwyczaj. Severus przez moment pomyślał, że może zareagował zbyt ostro. Zaraz jednak zmienił zdanie, gdy przypomniał sobie, o co tak naprawdę jest wściekły.

— Zamierzałem, ale bałem się tego momentu – przyznał szczerze. – Nie pomyliłem się w osądzie, Severusie. Zareagowałeś zbyt emocjonalnie.

— Dobrze wiesz, że moje emocje nie mają nic do rzeczy. Już nie – powiedział lodowatym tonem. – Postąpiłeś, jakbyś mi nie ufał.

Albus Dumbledore spojrzał na swojego podwładnego z powątpiewaniem. Mógł nosić maskę przed innymi ludźmi, ale on znał go od dziecka, więc wiedział, kiedy Severus kłamie. Choć trzeba przyznać, że i tak zachowuje się lepiej, aniżeli Albus podejrzewał. Bardzo dorósł.

— Ufam ci, ale nie chciałem, żebyś dowiedział się w taki sposób. To się stało, kiedy leżałeś nieprzytomny. Przykro mi. – Naprawdę wyglądał jakby żałował. Spokojnym gestem podsunął do siebie filiżankę z herbatą, powoli mieszając napój łyżeczką. – Napij się, młodzieńcze. Pomoże ci – zlustrował go uważnym spojrzeniem.

Severus niepewnie wziął do dłoni filiżankę. Zanim się jednak napił, przystawił ją powoli do swojego wydatnego nosa. Wystarczyła chwila, aby zorientował się, co jest nie tak. Może amator miałby z tym problem, ale nie on, Mistrz Eliksirów. Nie bez powodu otrzymał ten tytuł w tak młodym wieku. Pamiętał swój egzamin, jakby zdarzyło się to wczoraj, a nie szesnaście lat temu.

— Myślałeś, że tego nie zrobię? – spytał z ironicznym uśmieszkiem na ustach. – Eliksir na uspokojenie? Doprawdy nie sądziłem, że cenisz mnie tak nisko. Przykre. – Po tych słowach natychmiast oddalił od siebie herbatę najdalej jak to możliwe. – Jestem sługą Czarnego Pana, umiem panować nad sobą, Dumbledore.

— Nie kwestionuję tego, Severusie – głos Albusa stał się jakby cichszy, zrezygnowany. – Nie zmienia to mimo wszystko faktu, że posiadasz uczucia. Czasem nie warto udawać. Nie rób tego, kiedy nie musisz. Ten eliksir mógłby ci naprawdę teraz pomóc.

— Lepiej podaj go Granger – odciął się. – Ja poradzę sobie sam.

Spojrzenie dyrektora stało się jeszcze bardziej udręczone niż wcześniej, choć Severus sądził, że to niemożliwe. Milczeli przez kilka chwil.

— Obiecałeś, że będziesz ją chronił. Zawiodłeś po raz drugi – odezwał się wreszcie Severus grobowym tonem. – Najpierw Lily, a teraz…

— Severusie! – Widać było, że Albus zirytował się z powodu tych oskarżeń. – Śmierć Lily nie była z mojej winy. To przez Petera i dobrze o tym wiesz. On ich zdradził. Ja nie mogłem już nic zrobić – dodał ciszej.

Dumbledore miał zapewne rację. Severus jednakże nie umiał się pogodzić z tym, co zaszło. Kochał Lily i bezgranicznie ufał Albusowi. Do samego końca liczył na szczęśliwe zakończenie. W końcu dyrektor był uznawany za najpotężniejszego czarodzieja, czyż nie? Wszystko stawało się możliwe. Niestety nie tamtego feralnego wieczoru.

Dzień, w którym znalazł martwe ciało Lily, uznał za najgorszy w swoim dotychczasowym życiu. Na swój sposób dalej ją kochał, choć to uczucie przybrało zgoła inną, mniej bolesną formę. Nie zabrakło również ogromnego sentymentu.

— To nie była jedyna ochrona – odezwał się nagle Albus.

Severus w pierwszej chwili nie potrafił skojarzyć, czego dotyczyły te słowa. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zrozumiał. Ściągnął brwi, a na jego czole pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka.

— Co masz konkretnie na myśli?

— Nie martw się przedwcześnie. – Starzec otaksował go uważnym spojrzeniem. – Panna Granger ma jeszcze jedno koło ratunkowe, choć sama nie zdaje sobie z niego sprawy. Ze względów bezpieczeństwa nie mogę jednak powiedzieć więcej. – Spojrzał smutno na Severusa.

Rozumiał to, choć naprawdę pragnął wiedzieć. Jego oklumencja była niemal perfekcyjna, w dodatku w bardzo dobrym stopniu umiał sfabrykować wiele swoich wspomnień. Zawsze mimo wszystko istniało ryzyko, że pod wpływem tortur złamie się, a wtedy to nie jego śmierć będzie największym problemem. Zaufa Dumbledore'owi po raz kolejny. Najprawdopodobniej ostatni, ale zaufa.

Bez słowa odpowiedzi podniósł się z zajmowanego wcześniej miejsca.

— Potter ma u mnie szlaban – wyjaśnił pokrótce, gdy znalazł się już przy wyjściu. – Nie chciałbym kazać mu czekać – dodał z nieukrywaną satysfakcją w głosie.

— Uważaj na niego, Severusie. Dzieje się coś niedobrego z tym chłopcem.

Mistrz Eliksirów zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Odwrócił się w kierunku swojego rozmówcy, a następnie rzekł pozbawionym emocji głosem:

— Potter z pewnością ucieszy się z okazanej mu przeze mnie troski. W ramach wdzięczności odpowie mi na wiele troskliwych pytań, tak?

— Wiem, że mnie nie zawiedziesz – odparł wreszcie Albus. – Doskonale to wiem. Niezależnie od tego co mówisz. Właściwie… miałbym dla ciebie jeszcze jedno zadanie, które prosiłbym, abyś wykonał jutro po skończeniu zajęć.

Oczywiście, że nie zawiedzie. Gdzieżby śmiał zawodzić kogoś takiego jak Albus Dumbledore? W końcu Severus był maszyną do wykonywania poleceń: nie spał, nie męczył się, nie jadł i nie posiadał szeregu innych potrzeb fizjologicznych. Jakby choć połowy tych zadań nie mógł wykonać ktoś inny.

— Myślę jednak, że ta misja ci się spodoba – dodał Albus, jakby czytając w jego myślach.

Tak, z pewnością…

Tego wieczora Potter w pocie czoła czyścił ręcznie dwadzieścia pięć kociołków. Severus natomiast biorąc pod uwagę, że Granger delikatnie rzecz ujmując, nie jest w formie, sam sporządzał kilka dawek Veritaserum, zdatnych do wykorzystania. Tęsknym wzrokiem spojrzał jednak na biurko, w którym kryły się plany Hogwartu. Czuł, że to właśnie tym powinien się zajmować. Przydałby mu się pomocnik do tworzenia tych wszystkich mikstur. Pech chciał, że jedynie przyjaciółka Pottera nadawała się do tego zadania. A podobno to Ravenclaw ma w swoich szeregach najmądrzejszych uczniów.

— To czego nie dokończysz dzisiaj, wyczyścisz jutro – warknął w kierunku Pottera.

— Tak jest profesorze – odparł, całą swoją wściekłość wkładając w szorowanie cynowych kociołków. Severus zaobserwował jak zbielały mu knykcie. – Chcieliśmy pana uratować – dodał nagle.

Mistrz Eliksirów powoli uniósł głowę znad kociołka pełnego mikstury.

— Nie prosiłem się o waszą interwencję. Nie wolno uczniom przebywać poza zamkiem w godzinach nocnych. Gdzie wyście w ogóle byli?

Potter otworzył usta, ale niemal natychmiast je zamknął. Jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócił do szorowania.

— Zadałem pytanie, Potter – nie ustępował.

— Rozmawianie o życiu Hermiony to nie jest czynność, którą chciałbym wykonywać za jej plecami, profesorze – spojrzał na niego znacząco.

Severus pewnie by coś od razu odparował, gdyby nie fakt, że został zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się podobnej odpowiedzi. Czyżby Granger miała już od dłuższego czasu jakieś problemy?

Spojrzał badawczo na chłopca. Sam Potter wyglądał jak okaz zdrowia, wbrew wszelkim obawom Albusa. Dalej przedstawiał sobą obraz tego samego, irytującego go chłopaka. Dobrze, że nie trafił do jego domu. Zresztą, gdyby trafił do towarzystwa pełnego dzieci Śmierciożerców, jego ochrona byłaby arcytrudna. Wszystko wyglądałoby całkowicie inaczej. No i nie miałby przy sobie Granger z Weasley'em.

— Nalegałbym jednak – powiedział jadowicie po chwili. – Nie zapominaj z kim masz do czynienia, Potter – oczy Severusa zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

— Nie – odpowiedział. – To nie są nawet moje sprawy, nie mam prawa o nich rozpowiadać.

Severus bez słowa dodał kolejny składnik do eliksiru, który po chwili przybrał srebrzystą barwę. Wszystko szło tak jak powinno.

— Minus dziesięć dla Gryffindoru – oznajmił w odpowiedzi, a następnie wyminął szybko chłopaka, aby sięgnąć po brakującą ingrediencję. – Szoruj dokładniej Potter, bo inaczej noc cię tu zastanie – dodał kwaśno.

Granger kto by pomyślał. Przez te wszystkie lata raczej nie wyróżniała się zbytnio w tym trio. To zazwyczaj Potter pozostawał w centrum uwagi, a Weasley wraz z nim pakował się niepotrzebnie w kłopoty. Nie raz widział, że dziewczyna była jakby wykluczona z ich grona, bo zwyczajnie starała się ich zmusić do myślenia. Mimo wszystko widać, że potrafią stanąć za nią murem, kiedy uznają to za konieczne.

— Twoja przyjaciółka jeszcze długo nie zamierza przychodzić na moje zajęcia? – odezwał się w drodze powrotnej, dzierżąc w ręku słoiczek. Jego ton wskazywał, że nie podoba mu się taka postawa.

— Już mówiłem, że Hermiona źle się czuje. Z pewnością dostał pan zwolnienie napisane przez panią Pomfrey.

Faktycznie dostał. Nie sądził jednak, że sprawy przyjmą aż tak niekorzystny obrót. Zdecydowanie lepiej byłoby wówczas dla niej, aby ruszyła tyłek i czymś się zajęła. Rozpaczanie po rodzicach, których i tak już nie wskrzesi oraz zakopywanie się pod kołdrę nie przyniesie jej żadnych korzyści. Nie mówiąc już o Zakonie, który potrzebował każdych rąk do pracy.

Gdyby Potter chociaż potrafił robić niektóre eliksiry – niektóre! – to Severus już by miał jeden obowiązek mniej. Nie żeby z wielką chęcią przyjmował tego aroganta na swoim terytorium. Mieli jednak wojnę i choć liczba ofiar póki co nie powodowała wielkiego zgiełku, to Severus wiedział, iż to ulegnie zmianie.

— Każdy z nas kogoś stracił, Potter. Zachowanie Granger jest wysoce nieodpowiednie. Będzie teraz tylko gorzej, jeśli czegoś ze sobą nie zrobi.

Chłopak zacisnął usta z wściekłości, ale nie odciął się w imieniu dziewczyny. Poprawił jedynie okulary na swoim nosie i odwrócił się znów w kierunku czyszczonego kociołka. Severus domyślał się, że Potter nawet za milion lat nie przyzna mu racji. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że ją w tym przypadku posiadał.

— Hermiona sobie poradzi – zapewnił po około piętnastu minutach ciszy.

Mistrz Eliksirów nie zaszczycił go nawet spojrzeniem, przelewając w skupieniu Veritaserum do odpowiednich flakoników. Wyszło ich w sumie dziesięć. Na razie musi Albusowi wystarczyć.

— Poradzi sobie, bo ma ludzi, którzy będą ją wspierać – dodał, nie zauważając żadnej reakcji ze strony nauczyciela. – Pojawi się niedługo na eliksirach.

— Wspaniale – odpowiedział, ale ani po jego tonie głosu, ani po wyrazie twarzy nie można było poznać żadnych oznak zadowolenia. – A Weasley? – zakpił. – Jakże podoba mu się szlaban u Filcha?

Uwielbiał denerwować tego smarkacza, świadom swojej wyższości nad nim. Obserwowanie jego reakcji było w istocie zabawne. Jako że Potter okazał się typowym Gryfonem, Severus bez trudu odczytywał wszystkie emocje chłopca. Jak wszystko taka postawa posiadała dobrą i złą stronę. Dobra niewątpliwie tkwiła w dostarczaniu mu rozrywki, a zła… cóż, jeśli Potter dostanie się przed oblicze Czarnego Pana, a ten zastosuje na nim legilimencję, Zakon zostanie ziszczony. I Severus również.

— Jestem przekonany, że Ron skrupulatnie odrabia swój szlaban, profesorze – odpowiedział, a w jego tonie pojawiła się jakaś podejrzana nuta. Uśmiechnął się.

Severus nie wiedział, co sądzić o tej wypowiedzi. Pamiętał, że kazał Filchowi porządnie chłopaka wymęczyć. Weasley dostał za zadanie wyczyścić wszystkie schowki i łazienki w Hogwarcie. Czyżby Pottera bawiła sytuacja najlepszego przyjaciela? Lepiej chyba zostawić ten temat. Teraz postanowił wybadać zupełnie coś innego.

— Pamiętasz, że masz donosić o wszystkich myślach Czarnego Pana dyrektorowi, Potter?

— Pamiętam – zapewnił, nie odrywając wzroku od kociołka. Doczyścił dziesiąty kociołek, zlustrował go wzrokiem ostatni raz, po czym przeszedł do kolejnego. – Ostatnimi czasy jednak nie mam z nim żadnego połączenia. Nic nie wiem. Koszmary również się nie zdarzają – dodał, uprzedzając kolejne pytania.

Od tamtej pory pracowali w ciszy. Severus po wyprodukowaniu kilku dawek Veritaserum, wziął się za tworzenie Wielosokowego. Większość sądziła, że potrzeba miesiąca, aby okazał się zdatny do spożycia. Severus jednak wiedział, że przy zmodyfikowaniu dwóch punktów w przepisie oraz wypowiedzeniu inkantacji we właściwiej chwili, można ten okres skrócić do tygodnia. Tak jak w przypadku serum prawdy, powstało kilka porcji Wielosokowego.

Mistrz Eliksirów po zapieczętowaniu oraz właściwym zabezpieczeniu mikstur, udał się na zaplecze, aby tam je przechować, aż nadejdzie ich pora. Veritaserum natomiast zaniesie dyrektorowi jutro, jeszcze przed wyprawą do Ministerstwa.

Udanie się w to miejsce bowiem okazało się jego kolejnym zadaniem. Zdziwił się, że to on został wybrany do tej misji. Albus kiedy dowiedział się o wątpliwościach podwładnego, oznajmił, że tylko on będzie w stanie odpowiednio przywitać nowego gościa. Severus po usłyszeniu tych słów, stał się jeszcze bardziej sceptyczny niż wcześniej. Czy tego chce czy nie, trzeba będzie się tam pofatygować.

Po odłożeniu eliksirów, zaczął wybierać kolejne ingrediencje. Cholera. Jego zapas produktów przy takim tempie robienia mikstur kurczy się niezwykle szybko. Na dodatek mając codziennie lekcje z uczniami, musi dawać im część składników. Trzeba będzie udać się na Pokątną. Jest stanowczo za dużo do roboty jak na niego samego.

Wrócił do pomieszczenia, gdzie Potter szorował szesnasty kociołek. Następnie wyczyścił swoje stanowisko pracy, znów zapalił ogień pod kociołkiem i zaprał się za trzeci już tego wieczora eliksir. Przy okazji spostrzegł, że Potter cały czas się w niego wpatruje.

— Czemu się tak gapisz, Potter? Zamknij tę buzię, wyglądasz jeszcze bardziej idiotycznie niż zazwyczaj.

— Na co Zakonowi Amortencja? – Nie przestawał się wpatrywać w krojone przez niego składniki. – Chyba nie chce pan powiedzieć, że dyrektor posuwa się do takiego oszustwa?

Głupi, naiwny, Potter. Severus spojrzał na niego całkiem poważnie.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Kulturalnie podchodzimy do popleczników Voldemorta i prosimy ich o zdradzenie szczegółów. Wiadomym jest, że skoro Dumbledore walczy w obronie dobra, to używa samych humanitarnych metod na wojnie.

— Dobrze, zrozumiałem – odpowiedział trochę zły, ponieważ sobie z niego żartowano. – Nie chciałbym być kimś, w kim zakocha się Śmierciożerca – oznajmił z wyraźną odrazą, jakby zbierało się mu na wymioty.

— Nie martw się – prychnął Severus drwiąco. – Nikt nie zamierza dotykać twoich kłaków i dodawać ich do Amortencji.

W jednej chwili wyobraził sobie, jak dolewa Amortencję z włosem Pottera do kielicha Czarnego Pana. Tom Riddle zakochuje się w Potterze i na jego polecenie kładzie kres wojnie. Istny surrealizm z pozytywnym co prawda zakończeniem, ale po zobaczeniu przed oczami pewnych sytuacji, Severus zwyczajnie miał ochotę zwymiotować.

Zwrócił swoje spojrzenie na Pottera, mając iście cierpiętniczą minę.

— Nie, do żadnego eliksiru nie będą wrzucane twoje kłaki.

Potter jedynie wzruszył ramionami i powrócił do przerwanego wcześniej zajęcia. Severus natomiast kontynuował tworzenie eliksiru zakochania.

W kluczowej fazie poczuł tak przyjemny dla siebie zapach. Właściwie odkąd uwarzył ten eliksir w piątej klasie, cały czas czuł to samo. Przez te wszystkie lata. Zapach Lily, cała ona. Szampon, którego używała w Hogwarcie. Delikatne, niedrażniące perfumy. Zapach jej skóry. Zawsze pachniała wyjątkowo. Cała była wyjątkowa. I choć to było tak dawno, dalej nie potrafił się od tego uwolnić.

— Profesorze? – doszedł do niego zdezorientowany głos dzieciaka.

— Czego, Potter? – warknął na niego, bo w gruncie rzeczy poczuł się wytrącony z równowagi.

Gdyby Lily wybrała jego zamiast tego idioty Pottera, dalej by żyła. Nigdy nie stałby się Śmierciożercą. Nie byłoby szans, aby kiedykolwiek zaistniał dzieciak, który teraz stał przed nim i zapewne chciał zadać idiotyczne pytanie.

O tak, świat byłby lepszy.

— Nic, ja tylko… nieważne.

— Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru za niepotrzebne przerywanie mojej pracy, Potter.

— Zamyślił się pan, a ja zauważyłem, że eliksir zaczyna tracić barwę – odparł niepewnie. – Tak chyba nie powinno być, prawda?

Co ten Potter powiedział?

Severus gwałtownie skierował wzrok w kierunku kociołka. W istocie spirale tak charakterystyczne dla Amortencji zmieniły kolor na zielony. Cholera jasna! Będzie musiał zacząć od nowa!

Jego oczy zwęziły się groźnie, a między brwiami pojawiła się głęboka zmarszczka, gdy z uwagą spojrzał na Wybrańca.

— Idź już – jego ton jest wyraźnie odpychający. – Dokończysz jutro swoją robotę – mówi cichym acz stanowczym tonem, którym zwykle posługiwał się na lekcjach.

Potter kiwnął jedynie głową. Jego ciało wydawało się mocno spięte. W pośpiechu chwycił swoją torbę. Następnie wyszedł z lochów bez ani jednego słowa na pożegnanie. Norma.

Severus rzucił zaklęcie czyszczące na swój kociołek, uzupełnił składniki. Cała praca zaczęła się na nowo.

Było późno, zdecydowanie zbyt późno. Powinien wypuścić Pottera godzinę temu. Miał nadzieję, że nikt się o tym nie dowie. Już widział nagłówki w Proroku Codziennym: „Severus Snape spotyka się z uczniami pod osłoną nocy!"

Prychnął. Może nie byłoby tak źle, biorąc pod uwagę, że po akcji na Turnieju Trójmagicznym rok temu Skeeter została zwolniona. Jej miejsce zajęła raczej niczym nie wyróżniająca się Ana Carter, którą miał wątpliwą przyjemność nauczać. Miała ledwo dwadzieścia lat i należała do Hufflepuffu. W swoich artykułach podawała same fakty i daleko jej było do fantazji Rity.

O czym on myślał? Powinien szybko skończyć Amortencję i odpocząć, bo wyraźnie tego mu teraz potrzeba.

Znów poczuł zapach Lily, lecz tym razem doprowadził pracę do końca.

Pachniała tak pięknie.

SSS

Piątek. Ostatni dzień nauki przed weekendem. Może będzie miał szczęście i zajmie się w końcu czymś, co jest naprawdę istotne. Każdą niemal godzinę lekcyjną uważał za bezsensowną. Wiedział, że uczniowie zapomną wszystko, co im powiedział, w przeciągu zaledwie dziesięciu minut.

Zazwyczaj tylko Granger pamiętała to, co się do niej mówiło, ale panna postanowiła nie chodzić na zajęcia do końca tygodnia. Głupia dziewucha tylko się pogrąża. poprzysiągł sobie, że jeżeli w poniedziałek dalej będzie ukrywać się w dormitorium, to złamie swoją odwieczną zasadę, odwiedzi Pokój Wspólny Gryfonów i bezpardonowo wyszarpie ją za kudły na zewnątrz. Mało humanitarne, podające w wątpliwość zaufanie jakim go darzono, lecz bardzo w jego stylu. Prawda była taka, że Zakon jej potrzebował. Zakon potrzebował jakichkolwiek dodatkowych rąk, a ona w dodatku umiała używać mózgu.

Poza wybuchnięciem dwóch kociołków, odesłaniem ucznia do Skrzydła Szpitalnego z powodu skutków ubocznych niewłaściwie przyrządzonego eliksiru, odebraniu dwudziestu punktów Gryfonom i dodaniu tylu samo Ślizgonom, nie przydarzyło się na zajęciach nic nowego.

Severus w spokoju zjadł posiłki i nie czytając nawet Proroka Codziennego, udał się do Ministerstwa Magii. Przedtem jednak oddając Dumbledore'owi Veritaserum. Nie chciał za bardzo przebywać w tym miejscu. Atmosfera stawała się coraz bardziej napięta, ludzie spekulowali, a Czarny Pan robił wszystko, na co przyszła mu ochota. Mistrz Eliksirów nie miał wątpliwości, że tylko krok dzieli Śmierciożerców od przejęcia Ministerstwa. Pokazywanie się tutaj bez wiedzy Voldemorta z pewnością było dość ryzykowne. Dla większego bezpieczeństwa wziął ostatnią dawkę dobrego do spożycia Wielosokowego. Te które zrobił wczoraj, będę odpowiednie dopiero za sześć dni.

Kiedy znalazł się już na holu głównym Ministerstwa, poczuł się trochę pewniej. Zabiegani pracownicy nie zwracali na niego zbytniej uwagi, zajęci swoimi sprawami. Był teraz młodym, niskim, około dwudziestopięcioletnim blondynem z ładnym, lekko zadartym nosem. Miał trochę ciemniejszą karnację niż jego naturalna, intensywnie niebieskie oczy oraz małą bliznę na prawej dłoni. Ubrał się w specjalnie przygotowane na takie okazje jasne jeansy, bordową koszulę i zielony płaszcz. Nie chciał mieć w sobie nic z Severusa Snape'a, więc swoją nieśmiertelną czerń musiał zostawić w lochach.

Miarowym krokiem udał się w stronę wind, wtapiając się w tłum pracowników. Posiadał już przepustkę oraz wyjawił cel swojej podróży. Teraz wystarczyło jedynie wsiąść do windy i wjechać nią na drugie piętro, gdzie znajdowało się Biuro Aurorów. Od nieustającego zgiełku Severusa rozbolała głowa.

Bardzo mało prawdopodobnym było, aby sam znalazł się w windzie, skoro w Ministerstwie pracowały tłumy. Oczywiście nie omylił się i tak się złożyło, że spotkał Artura Weasley'a.

— Pan na które? – spytał z uśmiechem na ustach.

— Drugie – odparł jedynie i dosłownie na dwie sekundy zerknął w kierunku Artura. Nie widział w ogóle potrzeby zdradzenia swojej prawdziwej tożsamości. Mógłby tylko wpakować się w kłopoty.

— Świetnie się składa, ja również – powiedział, naciskając przycisk. – Pan w jakiej sprawie, jeśli można spytać?

Nie, nie można.

— Jestem umówiony z Aurorami – odrzekł niedbale, po czym odwrócił głowę, sygnalizując w ten sposób, że uważa rozmowę za skończoną.

Artur wzruszył jedynie lekko ramionami.

— Miłego dnia panu życzę – powiedział na koniec, gdy winda otworzyła się, a oni stanęli w korytarzu.

— Miłego – odparł machinalnie Severus, widząc jak Weasley kieruje się do swojego działu. On natomiast musiał skręcić w przeciwną stronę.

Kiedy stanął przed drzwiami biura i zapukał, niemal od razu otworzyła mu blondwłosa kobieta, zapewne po czterdziestce. Nigdy wcześniej jej nie widział. Spojrzała na niego nieufnie.

— Pańska godność? – wychrypiała nieprzyjemnie. – Identyfikator poproszę.

Posłusznie podał jej dowód tożsamości, cierpliwie czekając. Wiedział jednak, że powoli kończy mu się czas działania eliksiru, dlatego przegryzł nerwowo wargę. Liczył, że teraz po prostu zabierze kogo ma zabrać i szybko teleportują się niedaleko Hogwartu.

Kobieta w międzyczasie kiwnęła głową, po czym wpuściła go do biura.

— Tonks! Tonks! Jakiś pan do ciebie przyszedł.

Nie, tego było za wiele. Ministerstwo posiadało setki Aurorów, a jemu miała pomóc Tonks? Samo przebywanie w towarzystwie tej chodzącej petardy okazywało się często niebezpieczne. I ogłupiające.

Severus automatycznie cofnął się trzy kroki w tył.

Pojawiła się niemal natychmiast. Nie przesadziłby, stwierdzając, że biegła na jego spotkanie. W połowie drogi potykając się i o mały włos nie przewracając stojącego po jej prawej stronie krzesła. Jak zwykle przywitały go wściekle różowe włosy.

Kiedy Nimfadora odebrała od blondynki identyfikator Severusa, uniosła w zaskoczeniu brwi. Kolor włosów zmienił się na czarny. Uroczo.

— Albus ciebie przysłał? – nie kryła zdziwienia. – Dobra, to zbierajmy się szybko – zakomenderowała.

Wyminęła go szybkim krokiem, po czym otworzyła drzwi na oścież, wypadając wręcz na korytarz.

— Na najniższe piętro – rzuciła przez ramię.

Severus chcąc nie chcąc ruszył za nią. Starał się przykuwać jak najmniej uwagi, ale przebywając w towarzystwie kogoś takiego jak Tonks, było to niemalże awykonalne. Znów skierował się do wind. Zjechali na hol, gdzie ruch wcale nie zelżał. Mistrz Eliksirów odniósł wręcz przeciwne wrażenie.

— Myślę, że się ucieszysz – odezwała się z konspiracyjnym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

On i radość. Czemu Tonks wraz z Dumbledorem sądzili, że może go ucieszyć cokolwiek? To absurdalne i naiwne z ich strony. Skrzywił się, jakby Aurorka stwierdziła coś obrzydliwego.

Dotarli do zamkniętych na cztery spusty drzwi. Znajdowały się one niemal na samym końcu budynku. Severus patrzył z umiarkowanym zaciekawieniem, jak Tonks wyjmuje spod szaty swoją różdżkę i umieszcza ją w zamku.

— Nimfadora Andromeda Tonks tożsamość potwierdzona. – Doszło do uszu Severusa. Pierwszy raz spotkał się z czymś takim w Ministerstwie Magii.

Drzwi otworzyły się z lekkim skrzypnięciem. Czarnowłosa wówczas Tonks wskoczyła do środka. Severus ruszył zaraz za nią i znalazł się w środku. Droga powrotna zamknęła się od razu. Przeszli jeszcze jeden krótki korytarz, a następnie skręcili w lewo. Kolejne drzwi.

— Te już są bez identyfikacji – poinformowała go uprzejmie. – Tadam!

W stosunkowo małym pomieszczeniu, nie przekraczającym wielkości składziku na miotły, znajdowało się tylko jedno. Klatka. Niewielkiej wielkości klatka, a w niej gekon tygrysi.

— Jaszczurka? – Severus spojrzał dość sceptycznie na Aurorkę. – Narażam swoje życie, przychodzę do Ministerstwa Magii, zużywam ostatni dobry eliksir Wielosokowy dla odebrania jaszczurki? – Mówił spokojnym głosem, aczkolwiek tak lodowatym i niemal wysyczanym, że Tonks szybkim krokiem podeszła do klatki, jakby bała się reakcji Severusa.

— Nie poznajesz jej? – spytała niepewnie. – Powinieneś.

Mistrz Eliksirów z gracją podszedł do klatki. Następnie ukląkł na kolanach i niepewnie przejechał palcami po kratach. Jaszczurka zbliżyła się szybko, a następnie otworzyła paszczę, jakby chciała go ugryźć w palec.

— To Severus – powiedziała Tonks, a on dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że dziewczyna zaczęła rozmawiać z jaszczurką,

Co do cholery?

Zwierze jednak od razu uspokoiło się. Jaszczurka stanęła na dwóch łapach i opierając się o kraty, dotknęła jedną kończyną jego ręki.

— Wypuść ją – nakazała Aurorka z uśmiechem na ustach. — Chce ci powiedzieć „dzień dobry".

Severus po tych słowach spojrzał na Tonks jakby uznał ją za wariatkę, co w gruncie rzeczy nigdy za bardzo nie odbiegało od prawdy. Teraz jednak przekroczyła swoje granice. Miał do czynienia z idiotami. Ciekaw jednakże, co może się wydarzyć, otworzył klatkę. Gekon tygrysi o długości około dwudziestu pięciu centymetrów poczłapał przed swoje niedawne więzienie.

— Odsuńmy się – zakomenderowała Tonks i złapała go za dłoń, ciągnąc szybko do tyłu.

Severus wzdrygnął się pod wpływem tego kontaktu. Spojrzał na czarnowłosą kobietę z nienawiścią w oczach.

— Jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek mnie dotkniesz, umrzesz w męczarniach, Nimfadoro. – Jej imię wypowiedział wyraźnie, nie szczędząc sobie satysfakcji. Ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, obserwował, jak włosy Aurorki zmieniają kolor na krwistą czerwień.

— Nie mów do mnie Nimfadora, bo to ty możesz mieć kłopoty – odcięła się, a różdżka w jej dłoni zadrgała ostrzegawczo. – Nie zapominaj, że znajdujesz się wewnątrz Ministerstwa Magii. Nie dasz rady walczyć przeciwko nam wszystkim.

Severus prychnął rozbawiony.

— Na pewno wszyscy obecni rzucą się, aby obronić twoje dobre imię… czy raczej nazwisko, którym się posługujesz zamiast niego.

— Jesteś nieznośny! – wycedziła.

— Miło mi, lata praktyki.

Kobieta fuknęła wściekle. Jak na Puchonkę posiadała iście gryfoński sposób bycia. Dodatkowo swoją ciapowatością oraz niezdarnością niebezpiecznie przypominała żeńską wersję Naville'a Longbootoma. Nic więc dziwnego, że nie przepadali za sobą. Niewątpliwe Nimfadora miała również wspólne cechy z Potterem, a to już przeważało szalę.

Zignorował ją. Spojrzał w kierunku klatki po usłyszeniu głośnego zgrzytu. Klatka przewróciła się, wpadając na ścianę. Na pewno nie takiego widoku się spodziewał.

Niedaleko niego stała średniego wzrostu kobieta. Posiadała lekko falowane blond włosy do ramion. Ich odcień był tak jasny, że zdawały się niemal białe. Miała intensywnie niebieskie oczy oraz jasną cerę. Zauważył sporej wielkości szarpaną bliznę, która okalała szyję blondynki niczym pętla. Ubrana była w ciemnoniebieską, długą do samej ziemi szatę z kapturem bez żadnych ozdób. Patrzyła na niego wesołym, aczkolwiek trochę rozmarzonym wzrokiem.

— No, no. Kto by pomyślał, że kiedyś będziemy przypominać rodzeństwo, Severusie? – zaśmiała się.

— Lovegood? – Jego oczy zwęziły się. Podszedł trochę bliżej. To faktycznie była ona. – Jak? Byłem przekonany, że nie żyjesz.

— To dłuższa historia, a my chyba nie mamy czasu, prawda? – odezwała się. – Tęskniłam za Tobą, Sever.

Zanim Severus zdążył się odezwać, kobieta przyległa do niego całym ciałem i ścisnęła tak nocno, jakby tym jednym gestem mogła mu przekazać wszystko. Poczuł się co najmniej dziwnie. Spiął całe ciało. Nie odwzajemnił gestu, ale też nie odepchnął jej.

— Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś nie mówiła na mnie Sever? – Starał się zabrzmieć groźnie, ale chyba niezbyt mu wyszło, bo Lacerta zaśmiała się.

— Tak, tak brzmi zbyt dziecinnie – odsunęła się nieznacznie. – Wyprzystojniałeś – dodała złośliwie.

— Ty za to niezbyt zyskałaś na urodzie – odpowiedział lekko. – Nie wiem po co jesteś Albusowi w Hogwarcie, ale zbierajmy się już, bo naprawdę kończy mi się czas. – Po tych słowach minął rozbawioną Aurorkę i wyszedł na korytarz.

Szedł szybszym krokiem niż wcześniej. Dziesięć minut. Zostało mu niecałe dziesięć minut.

— Otwórz drzwi – nakazał Tonks, a ta bez najmniejszego odzewu wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę, celując nią w zamek.

— Dalej wszystkim rozkazujesz? – spytała, choć w jej głosie nie dało się usłyszeć zainteresowania.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Ja tylko ładnie proszę – odparł z powagą.

Tonks prychnęła pod nosem.

— Dobra, Lacerta. Przemieniaj się powrotem.

Kobieta zrobiła tak, jak powiedziała Tonks i po chwili na podłodze pojawiła się mała jaszczurka. Aurorka przykucnęła, po czym wzięła gada na ręce.

Kiedy wyszli na hol, dalej przechodziło po nim mnóstwo ludzi. Niemal wtapiali się w tłum, Kominki do teleportacji ustawione po obu stronach budynku, co chwilę jarzyły się fluorescencyjną zielenią. Tonks przyspieszyła trochę, aby nadążyć za długimi krokami Severusa. Jej włosy na powrót stały się czarne.

— Zmieniłaś standardowy kolor, Tonks?

— Nie, to twoja obecność wpływa na mnie negatywnie – odparła.

— Byłem święcie przekonany, że wszystkich zarażam pozytywnym nastrojem.

Gdy to powiedział, jaszczurka w rękach czarnowłosej odwróciła łeb w jego kierunku i spojrzała na niego jakby ze współczuciem. Skrzywił się.

Tonks zatrzymała się na chwilę i rzuciła na ich troje zaklęcie przeciw podsłuchiwaniu. Widząc ten gest, Severus czekał na dalszą część informacji. Już mniej złośliwych i ironicznych.

— W Ministerstwie robi się coraz bardziej niebezpiecznie. Boimy się interwencji Śmierciożerców. Wiesz coś o najbliższych planach? – Mówiła tak cicho, że ledwo ją słyszał.

Przystanął na chwilę w miejscu.

— Skąd wiesz kim jestem? – spojrzał na nią groźnie. Między jego brwiami pojawiła się głęboka zmarszczka. – Kto jeszcze wie?

— Albus mi powiedział – westchnęła. – Sądził, że tak będzie lepiej. Bezpieczniej jest mieć po swojej stronie chociaż część Aurorów, nie sądzisz? Inaczej gdyby ktoś zobaczył twój Znak, niezawodnie zostałbyś zapuszkowany w Azkabanie. No i nie mógłbyś uczyć.

Może było w tym trochę racji, ale mówienie byle komu podobnych informacji, Severus uznawał za wysoce ryzykowne. Pieprzyć Azkaban, jeśli Czarny Pan się dowie prawdy, będzie torturowany, aż nie zdechnie.

— Za tym nauczaniem to bym zbytnio nie tęsknił – sarknął. – Jak mogłaś w ogóle pomyśleć, że lubię uczyć?

— Słuchaj, wiem naprawdę niewiele osób, więc wyluzuj trochę, okej? Wiedzą ci, którzy w razie czego mogą ci się przydać – uśmiechnęła się blado.

— Tak? W takim razie dlaczego ty o tym wiesz? – spytał, nie szczędząc ironii.

— Bardzo zabawne. – Było widać, że jest na niego obrażona. – Może dlatego że od poniedziałku będziemy razem pracować? Ministerstwo wie, w jak trudnym położeniu znalazł się Hogwart. Zostałam wybrana na nowego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Chcąc uprzedzić twoje pytanie; nie, nie wybrał mnie Albus, jestem wysłannikiem Ministerstwa.

Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. To jest jakiś koszmar. Jego wymarzona posada przypadła w udziale tej sierocie. W te wakacje również prosił Albusa o zmianę przedmiotu; nie zgodził się. Severus liczył, że w obecnej sytuacji dyrektor zmięknie, a w roli nauczyciela Eliksirów wystąpi Slughorn.

— Masz jeszcze jakieś niespodzianki? – spytał. Jego głos był spokojny, ale czuć było, że z miłą chęcią użyłby teraz zaklęcia Niewybaczalnego. – Lupin ma nauczać Starożytnych Runów?

— Nie, Lacerta – odpowiedziała, gmerając gekona po łepku. Lovegood wyraźnie podobała się ta pieszczota. – Biedactwo, nie jest teraz bezpieczna w Ministerstwie. Właściwie nikt nie jest. Mamy postawy podejrzewać, że Ten—Którego—Imienia—Nie—Wolno—Wymawiać będzie na nią polował. Najbezpieczniej jest w Hogwarcie. Dyrektor nie może się jej doczekać.

To za wiele. Nawet jak na niego. Czuł jak głowa znów zaczyna go boleć od nadmiaru informacji. I choć trudno było mu się do tego przyznać, chciał zadać sporo pytań. Poczuł się zgorszony tym odczuciem. Zachowałby się zupełnie jak jakiś uczniak.

— Nic już więcej nie powiem – Tonks znów otworzyła usta. Od zawsze, gdy tylko krzyżowały się ich drogi, zalewała go potokiem słów. Których prawie nigdy nie chciał słuchać. Teraz jednak mówiła do rzeczy. – Wszystkiego dowiesz się od Lacerty, jak już znajdziecie się w Hogwarcie. Przyznaj się. Ucieszyłeś się w duchu, co?

Czy się ucieszył? W dalszym ciągu czuł się dość… słabo. Oto znikąd pojawia się kobieta, z którą nie widział się od rozpoczęcia pierwszej wojny czarodziejów. Był święcie przekonany, że poległa na polu bitwy. Wyobrażał sobie najgorsze; że jakiś Śmierciożerca gwałcił ją, dopóki nie padła z wycieczenia. Myślał, iż została trafiona serią Niewybaczalnych oraz poddana najgorszym torturom. Ktoś mógł wbijać w jej ciało ostrza, obdzierać ze skóry, podpalać, skrobać lub złamać, zmiażdżyć wszystkie kości.

Fakt, że jednak żyła, uznał za cud. Bardziej zdziwiłby się jedynie na widok jego Lily Evans, najsłodszej Lily. Dla niego nigdy nie była Potter.

Kątem oka zerknął na jaszczurkę, a jego wąskie wargi lekko drgnęły ku górze.

Jeśli ktoś był dla Severusa życzliwy w Hogwarcie za czasów nauki, jeśli mógł z kimś porozmawiać, uczyć się, czy nawet śmiać to właśnie z Lacertą Lovegood. Oto miał niedaleko siebie kobietę, którą przez tych kilka pierwszych lat nazywał przyjaciółką. Krukonka z krwi i kości, uwielbiająca naukę; szczególnie Starożytne Runy. Mająca obsesję na punkcie czekoladowych żab, kremowego piwa oraz Quidditcha. Pamiętał, że za ich szkolnych czasów grała w drużynie na pozycji pałkarza. Niestety niezbyt radziła sobie z Obroną Przed Czarną Magią, toteż jeszcze bardziej się bał o jej losy na wojnie. Podobnie jak on nienawidziła świąt wszelakiego rodzaju, bo wolała wlepiać nos w książki niż odpoczywać. Bywała ironiczna, złośliwa i nadąsana, ale w porównaniu z nim posiadała tego śladowe ilości. Ciekaw był, czy się zmieniła.

Tak, to co poczuł, chyba można było podpiąć pod uczucie szczęścia.

— Nie przeczę, że zostałem zaskoczony – odparł jedynie, nie zadając więcej pytań.

— Mógłbyś chociaż raz nie udawać twardziela, Sever. Widziałam ten błysk w oku – droczyła się z nim.

— Usłyszę jeszcze jedno Sever, a tobie w oku błyśnie, jak ujrzysz gwiazdy – oznajmił. — Dawaj mi jaszczura – rozkazał.

Niezbyt chętnie to zrobiła, ale byli już prawie przy wyjściu z Ministerstwa. Severus złapał gada w swoje dłonie i podniósł na wysokość oczu. Lacerta nie wyglądała na ani trochę wystraszoną. Co więcej podniosła łapkę, jakby chciała w ten sposób pokazać mu, że wszystko jest w porządku.

— Trzymaj jeszcze to. – Wyciągnęła z kieszeni szaty niewielki tobołek, zapewne pomniejszony za pomocą odpowiednich zaklęć. – Tutaj są wszystkie rzeczy Lacerty. W tym jej różdżka.

Dobrze pamiętał jaką różdżkę posiadała Lovegood. Była ona bardzo podobna do tej, której właścicielką okazała się Lily. Obie otrzymały różdżki wykonane z wierzby, cala, tylko że Lacerta miała w swojej włókno ze smoczego serca, a Evans pióro feniksa.

Ostatnio stał się coś zbyt sentymentalny. Skarcił się w duchu.

— Uważajcie na siebie – usłyszał jeszcze głos Aurorki, zanim zniknęli z Ministerstwa.

SSS

Eliksir Wielosokowy całkowicie stracił swoje działanie, jeszcze zanim zdążył się aportować. Miał jednak nadzieję, że przez ten jeden krótki moment nikt go nie rozpoznał***. Wiedział, że trzymany w dłoni gekon to tak naprawdę Lacerta, a mimo to czułby się strasznie dziwnie, gdyby zaczął mówić do zwierzęcia. W końcu jego dawna przyjaciółka za czasów szkolnych i tak nie mogłaby mu odpowiedzieć, pozostając w takiej formie.

Tonks pomyliła się, sądząc, że powinien rozpoznać Lovegood w postaci jaszczurki. Kiedy uczęszczali do szkoły, jeszcze tego nie potrafiła. Bynajmniej nie wiedział o tym.

Prychnął na myśl o tym dziwnym zbiegu okoliczności. Rodzina Lovegood bez wątpienia należała do grupy czystokrwistych czarodziejów. W takim wypadku nierzadko zdarzało się, że dzieci otrzymywały imiona od gwiazdozbiorów. Imię Lacerty oznaczało właśnie jaszczurkę.

Gdy znalazł się wreszcie w Hogwarcie, odetchnął z ulgą. Mroczny Znak na razie milczał, więc nie powinien martwić się na zapas. Bez słowa mijał uczniów na korytarzach, chcąc jak najszybciej dostać się do gabinetu dyrektora. Jako dość częsty bywalec zawsze posiadał aktualne hasło. Nie czekał, aż schody zawiozą go na górę. Sam wbiegał na kolejne stopnie. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, Albus przeglądał właśnie jakiś dokument.

— Witaj Severusie, przysyłają nam nauczyciela z Ministerstwa.

— Wiem o tym – odpowiedział niezbyt uprzejmie. – Tak się składa, że rozmawiałem z Nimfadorą i wszystko wypaplała. – Na samo wspomnienie tej dziewuchy zawsze się wściekał. – Naprawdę nie mogłeś znaleźć nikogo sam? Albo dać tę posadę mnie?

Albus nie odpowiedział od razu. Miał świadomość, że Severus zawsze będzie miał mu za złe każdą odmowę posady nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Jednak potrzebował go jako Mistrza Eliksirów i cały czas było zapotrzebowanie na nowe dawki mikstur. Nauczanie innego przedmiotu wiązałoby się jedynie z nowym obowiązkiem.

— Wyjaśnialiśmy sobie tę sprawę milion razy, Severusie. Musisz być Mistrzem Eliksirów i skończmy na tym. – Przez jego głos przemawiało wyraźne zniecierpliwienie oraz zmęczenie. – Wypełniłeś swoje zadanie?

Nie udzielił odpowiedzi na pytanie. Bez słowa postawił jaszczurkę na dywanie koło biurka dyrektora. Z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem przyglądał się przemianie. W pewnej chwili zaczął zastanawiać się, czemu sam się nie nauczył tej umiejętności. Mogłaby się mu przydać, z pewnością spodobałaby się Czarnemu Panu, a on miałby kolejnego asa w rękawie.

— Cudownie pana znowu widzieć, profesorze – usłyszał głos kobiety, a zaraz potem ujrzał, że się uśmiecha. – Dobrze wrócić znów do Hogwartu. – Brzmiała, jakby pobyt tutaj faktycznie okazał się spełnieniem marzeń.

— Witam panno Lovegood. Miło mi jest powitać panią w naszych szeregach – Albus pierwszy raz od początku tego roku uśmiechnął się szeroko. W następnej chwili pojawiły się na biurku filiżanki z herbatą.

Tak naprawdę miał do swojej dawnej przyjaciółki masę pytań. Nie ośmieliłby się jednakże teraz ją nimi bombardować. Takie zachowanie nigdy nie leżało w jego naturze i z pewnością popsułoby ciężko wypracowany wizerunek. Siedział więc bez słowa na krześle ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, czekając.

Nie spieszyło się im. Lacerta usiadła zaraz obok Severusa i jeszcze przez kilka chwil wymieniała się z Dumbledorem uprzejmościami.

— Teraz jak cię widzę bez Wielosokowego to muszę przyznać, że naprawdę się zmieniłeś, Sever – wreszcie odezwała się w jego kierunku. Starał się nie sprawiać wrażenia, jakoby faktycznie na to czekał. – Wreszcie wyglądasz jak mężczyzna. Na swój sposób przystojnie.

— Daruj sobie, każdy się starzeje. Ty też.

Severus nigdy nie powiedział Lacercie nic miłego w sposób bezpośredni. Zawsze trzeba było najpierw „wykopać" prawdziwą intencję wypowiedzi spod warstwy pełnej ironii. Oboje wiedzieli jednak, że użycie sformułowania „Ty też", oznaczało odwzajemnienie komplementu. Niezależnie od tego co zostało powiedziane wcześniej.

Albus Dumbledore przyglądał się tej dwójce z zaciekawieniem. Miał pewność, że Severus w głębi duszy cieszy się z takiej niespodzianki. Dobrze pamiętał czasy, gdy Lacerta i Severus uczyli się w Hogwarcie. Mimo przynależności do dwóch różnych domów oraz posiadania zgoła innego usposobienia, dość szybko znaleźli wspólny język. Severusowi z pewnością potrzebny był wówczas przyjaciel, inaczej zniósłby wszystko znacznie gorzej. Co do tego Albus nie miał wątpliwości.

— Jestem pewien, że nie mógłbym znaleźć nikogo lepszego do nauczania Starożytnych Runów – ozwał się kolejny raz dyrektor. – Zajmiesz pokój dawnej nauczycielki, dobrze? Mniemam, że pracownicy Ministerstwa poinformowali cię już, jakiego zakresu wiedzy nauczamy?

Lacerta nerwowo poprawiła się na krześle.

— Oczywiście, dyrektorze. Miałam dość sporo czasu, żeby zapoznać się z materiałem. Posiadam także własne pomoce dydaktyczne.

— Wyśmienicie, Lacerto, wyśmienicie – ucieszył się szczerze.

— Severusie, masz mój bagaż.

Zastanawiał się w duchu, kiedy się o niego zapyta. Dość późno zważywszy na to, że nie posiadała przy sobie różdżki. On bez swojej nigdzie się nie ruszał. Z pewnością to byłaby pierwsza rzecz, którą pragnąłby odzyskać.

Westchnął, po czym wyciągnął mały tobołek z zielonego płaszcza. Dalej znajdował się w ubraniach, które specjalnie założył do wizyty w Ministerstwie. Trzeba przyznać, że Severus Snape w jasnych jeansach, bordowej koszuli oraz zielonym płaszczu, to dość niecodzienny widok.

Lacerta już sama powiększyła swój dobytek. Pierwsze co zrobiła, to wyciągnięcie różdżki oraz schowanie jej do swojej ciemnoniebieskiej szaty.

Chciał się przebrać. Teraz.

— Wierzę, że po tylu latach macie sobie wiele do powiedzenia – zabrał głos dyrektor. – Idźcie, nie zatrzymuję was.

Severus wstał od razu.

— Widzimy się na kolacji – dodał z uśmiechem. – Severusie, myślę, że pomożesz Lacercie w razie wszelkich wątpliwości. Lacerto, gdybyś jednak potrzebowała koniecznie mojej pomocy, hasło do mojego gabinetu to „czekoladowe sopelki".

Lovegood zachichotała pod nosem.

— Dobrze, dyrektorze. Dziękuję za wszystko. Jestem przekonana, że nauczanie tutaj będzie samą przyjemnością.

— Zdziwisz się – wtrącił się Severus, ale kobieta zignorowała go. – Nauczanie tutaj to jedno z moich najgorszych doświadczeń. I twoim też będzie.

— Jesteś bardzo pozytywnie nastawiony do świata, Sever – popatrzyła na niego oskarżycielsko.

— Jak zawsze – odparł. – Chodź już. I przestań w końcu z tym Severem, bo marnie się to dla ciebie skończy.

— Jasne. – Nie wydawała się przekonana. – Nie zrobiłeś mi za to nic przez siedem lat nauki w Hogwarcie.

— Lovegood…

— Tak, tak też cię lubię.

SSS

Severus na nowo przemieszczał się po Hogwarcie w swoich ukochanych czarnych szatach. Kiedy blondynka go w nich ujrzała, stwierdziła jedynie, że jego sposób bycia nie zmienił się ani o jotę.

Do kolacji zostało jeszcze trochę czasu, więc Severus postanowił wraz z Lacertą skontrolować korytarze. Kobiecie bardzo spodobał się ten pomysł, lecz chodzenie z nią okazało się męczące. Co parę chwil zatrzymywała się w miejscu i przypominała jakąś historyjkę z dawnych czasów. Starając się go rozśmieszyć. Skutek dla wnikliwego obserwatora był z pewnością widoczny, choć Severus nie ośmieliłby się zaśmiać wprost.

Uczniowie patrzyli na nowo przybyłą z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem. Mistrz Eliksirów z początku nie zwracał na nich zbytniej uwagi. O dziwo dzisiaj nikt nie zamarzył, aby złamać regulamin przed kolacją. Jednakże, gdy usłyszał sformułowanie „dziewczyna Snape'a", Hufflepuff stał się biedniejszy o dwadzieścia punktów, a delikwent zarobił szlaban u woźnego.

— Słyszysz ten dźwięk? – Lacerta zmarszczyła czoło.

Faktycznie, z pobliskiego schowka dochodziły jakieś dźwięki. Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł się w swoim żywiole i bezszelestnie znalazł się przy drzwiach. Następnie rzucił niewerbalnie Alohomorę.

Spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale na pewno nie tego, że znajdzie tam Granger z Weasley'em, złączonych w namiętnym pocałunku.

— Minus pięćdziesiąt dla Gryffindoru – wyartykułował takim tonem, który zwiastował nadejście prawdziwej burzy z piorunami.

Severus z głośnym trzaskiem zamknął drzwi schowka.


	4. Przysięga zemsty

— To było trochę zbyt emocjonalne, nawet jak na ciebie Severusie. Doprawdy, nie pamiętasz, że sam robiłeś w ich wieku podobne rzeczy?

Severus doszedł do dwóch wniosków, po nakryciu nastolatków w schowku z miotłami; po pierwsze, że to był jeden z najobrzydliwszych widoków w jego życiu, po drugie, że lepiej nie patrolować z Lacertą korytarzy.

— Wypraszam sobie z nikim nie migdaliłem się w schowkach na miotły – odwarknął, patrząc na Krukonkę z odrazą. – Poza tym ta dziewczyna straciła niedawno rodziców.

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

— Każdy ma swoje sposoby na radzenie sobie ze stresem – powiedziała lekko. – A co do ciebie, to w schowku może się nie migdaliłeś, ale z tego co pamiętam, kiedyś w sali eliksirów…

— Lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś nie kończyła tego zdania, Lovegood.

W głębi duszy wierzył, że zapomniała o tym incydencie. Wcale nie całował się specjalnie z tą dziewczyną, to raczej ona rzuciła się na niego, a co najciekawsze również nie spodziewała się, że pocałuje właśnie jego.

Severus zawsze kochał się uczyć i równie mocno cenił sobie przekładanie zdobytych informacji na praktykę. Slughorn, który był jego nauczycielem Eliksirów, dość swobodnie podchodził do kwestii nauczania. Miał swój Klub Ślimaka, a prymusom z jego przedmiotu, pozwalał nawet korzystać ze swojej klasy w co drugi weekend. Severus zawsze ochoczo korzystał z tej możliwości, przyrządzając różnorakie eliksiry.

Któregoś dnia z powodzeniem zrobił Wielosokowy i niewiele myśląc, ukradł włosy pierwszemu lepszemu chłopakowi. Znalezienie choćby jednego włosa Erika Trowleya nie było zbyt wielkim wyczynem, tym bardziej, że wspomniany chłopak był wówczas jego współlokatorem.

Korzystając więc ze sposobności, wziął kilka włosów na własność i eksperymentował. Pech chciał, że gdy przemiana już nastąpiła, natknął się na dziewczynę Erika. Rose zawzięcie szukała swojego chłopaka i wtedy… no cóż, pomyliła go z nim.

To był pierwszy pocałunek Severusa, znajdował się wówczas na piątym roku w Hogwarcie. Pocałunek ten wywarł na nim tak ogromne wrażenie, iż nie mógł wydusić słowa. Spojrzał na Rose zupełnie jakby nigdy wcześniej jej nie widział.

— Co się stało, Eryku?

Severus nigdy nie zapomniał wyrazu jej twarzy w chwili, gdy wypowiadała te słowa. Patrzyła na niego jak na ósmy cud świata, a jej głos wyrażał lekkie zaniepokojenie, jakby domyśliła się, że zrobiła coś niewłaściwego. Nikt do tej chwili tak na niego nie patrzył. Nigdy.

Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że tak naprawdę ona nie wie, że to on i cała ekscytacja związana z tym wydarzeniem całkowicie go opuściła. Nie odezwał się do stojącej przed nim blondynki o niebieskich oczach i zawadiackim uśmieszku. Po prostu nie potrafił. Niewiele myśląc nad konsekwencjami popchnął ją w bok, a następnie uciekł do najbliższej łazienki z ciężko bijącym sercem.

Na pewno jeśli kiedykolwiek wyobrażał sobie swój pierwszy pocałunek, to nie tak powinien on wyglądać. Pamiętał do dziś, jak siedział w jednej z kabin około godzinę, czekając, aż eliksir przestanie działać.

Zawsze wyobrażał sobie, że jednak uda mu się zdobyć serce Lily. To z nią chciał się pierwszy raz pocałować. Właściwie to w czasie swojej nauki w Hogwarcie w ogóle nie oglądał się za innymi dziewczynami. Uznawał, że żadna z nich nie dorasta jej do pięt.

Lacerta była jedyną osobą, której o tym powiedział. Czuł, że takiego wydarzenia nie może zachować sam dla siebie, a któż inny mógłby go wysłuchać? Nie był zbyt towarzyskim gościem, a to całe zgorzknienie, zamknięcie w sobie oraz nieokazywanie emocji pojawiło się dopiero, gdy ukończył swoje kształcenie. Obawiał się co prawda, że Krukonka go wyśmieje, ale zaskoczyła go:

— Każdy inny chłopak by ci zazdrościł – stwierdziła z kamienną twarzą. – Rose Abbey to całkiem ładna dziewczyna, Erik jest szczęściarzem. W dodatku całkiem mądra i pożyteczna z niej istota – poklepała go po ramieniu, a następnie dodała wyniosłym tonem. – Chroń to wspomnienie, przynajmniej pojawiło się w końcu coś optymistycznego w twojej marnej egzystencji.

Severus prychnął rozbawiony, doskonale pamiętał, co wówczas odpowiedział.

— To było dawno temu i nieprawda, nie widzę sensu w wypominaniu mi tego – powiedział, wyrywając się ze wspomnień. – Dobrze, że w przeciwieństwie do mnie, ty miałaś udane życie miłosne ze swoim Lucjuszem Malfoyem.

Trafił w czuły punkt. Mimo że szkolne czasy już przeminęły, Lacerta wyprostowała się jak struna. Widać było, że ma za złe, iż o tym wspomniał.

— Okazałam się głupia i naiwna, tak, miałeś rację i jak się z tym czujesz?

— Wspaniale – w jego głosie nie dało się nie zauważyć triumfu.

Lacerta zamyśliła się. Usiadła na najbliższym fotelu w pokoju Severusa, po czym splotła dłonie. Przez chwilę dało się słyszeć jedynie trzask palonego drewna w kominku. W świetle ognia skóra kobiety zdawała się kredowobiała.

— Boję się spotkania z moim bratem – powiedziała w końcu. – Ksenofilus raczej nie powita mnie z otwartymi ramionami.

Severus nie dziwił się obawom blondynki. Przez swoje uczucie do Lucjusza Malfoya omal nie została Śmierciożercą. Ksenofilus wraz z resztą rodziny wyrzekli się jej, gdy tylko doszło do nich, jak złym człowiekiem był Lucjusz. Ich relacji nie można było w żadnym wypadku nazwać związkiem. Lacerta stała się raczej zabawką do chwili, gdy Lucjusz nie ożenił się z Narcyzą.

— Zrobisz to, co uznasz za stosowne – odrzekł po chwili. – Może coś zmieniło się w tej materii. Wszyscy w końcu myśleli, że nie żyjesz.

Lacerta prychnęła, patrząc na Severusa z politowaniem.

— Cieszyli się z tej śmierci, wiem o tym. Jaka jest Luna?

To pytanie zaskoczyło Severusa. Gdy Lacerta zapadła się pod ziemię, Luny Lovegood jeszcze nie było nawet na świecie. Mimo wszystko odpowiedział:

— Skóra zdjęta z ojca, niestety. Ksenofilus wbił tej dziewczynie do głowy mnóstwo bzdur. O dziwo jest całkiem znośna z Eliksirów, co uważam za cud, biorąc pod uwagę, że cały czas sprawia wrażenie odciętej od rzeczywistości. Choć z drugiej strony, to raczej u was rodzinne.

Lacerta uśmiechnęła się krzywo i potarła dłonie, zupełnie jakby chciała je ogrzać.

— Boje się, Severusie – powiedziała znów. – Nie sądzę jednak, abym mogła uniknąć własnej bratanicy. Z pewnością będę ją uczyć.

— Nie sądzę, aby mała Lovegood była kłopotem. To dość posłuszna dziewczyna. Łatwo możemy ją zmanipulować. Nie powie o twoim istnieniu Ksenofiliusowi.

Lacerta pokiwała głową w zamyśleniu, po czym podniosła się z fotela.

— Robi się późno – westchnęła. – Lepiej jak już pójdę do siebie.

Chciał zapytać Lacertę o naprawdę wiele rzeczy. Nie widzieli się w końcu tyle lat. Jak to możliwe, że udało jej się całkowicie ukryć własne istnienie? Dlaczego zapadła się pod ziemię? Czy ujawnianie swojej obecności właśnie teraz, nie okaże się zbyt ryzykowne? Nie przyznawał się do tego przed nikim, ale w głowie miał prawdziwy mętlik. Zadawanie miliona pytań nie było jednakże w jego stylu, więc powstrzymał się.

Odprowadził Lacertę do drzwi, a następnie udał się do swojego laboratorium, aby nadrobić trochę zaległości w eliksirach. Czuł, że każdy kolejny dzień okaże się coraz trudniejszy do przeżycia.

Do około drugiej w nocy ważył przeróżne mikstury. W końcu uznał, że czas odpocząć. Wrócił się jeszcze raz do salonu w celu zgaszenia kominka. Nagle jego uwagę przykuła niewielka, biała karteczka, która została wetknięta pod cukierniczkę. Sam nie lubił słodzić herbaty, lecz Lacerta była prawdziwie uzależniona od tego składnika.

Uniósł brwi wyraźnie zaskoczony, a następnie wyjął i przeczytał:

„Twoje ściany mogą mieć uszy, Severusie. Nie wolno mi na razie zbyt wiele zdradzić. Dobranoc."

Westchnął, bez słowa spalając całą karteczkę, po czym udał się do łóżka.

SSS

Weekend nie należał do ulubionej części tygodnia Severusa. Dzieciak nie miały wówczas lekcji, a to oznaczało ciągłe wałęsanie się po korytarzach i sianie jeszcze większego spustoszenia. Ciągłe wrzaski, bieganie, bezmyślne używanie czarów. Severus cieszył się, że w najbliższym czasie to nie on musiał patrolować korytarze.

Korzystając z chwili wytchnienia, postanowił jeszcze raz przyjrzeć się planom Hogwartu. Na szlabanach z Potterem, nie mógł poświęcić temu zbyt wiele uwagi. To co go zaskoczyło, to fakt, że Potter znów wpadł w stan wyciszenia. Ku wielkiemu rozczarowaniu Severusa, nie miał za bardzo powodów do odbierania punktów Gryffindorowi. Potter sumiennie i starannie wypełniał powierzone mu zadania, a raz powiedział mu nawet „do widzenia" z uśmiechem na twarzy, co wprawiło Severusa w swojego rodzaju konsternację.

Coś wyraźnie było nie tak.

Nie chciał jednak zbytnio o tym teraz myśleć.

Zajął się znów planami, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Obawiając się, że to może dyrektor, wstał i otworzył:

— Możemy się przejść? – Lacerta zdawała się dziś tryskać optymizmem. – Widziałam Lunę, doprawdy cudowna z niej dziewczynka.

Severus nie odpowiedział, ale mimo wszystko wpuścił ją do środka.

Włosy miała dziś upięte w staranny kok, a jej talię opinała dopasowana błękitna suknia do ziemi, na ramiączkach, z delikatnie wyciętym dekoltem. Po charakterystycznym stukaniu rozpoznał, że kobieta założyła dzisiaj szpilki. Wyraźnie jednak widział bliznę na szyi, która w żaden sposób nie została zatuszowana, zupełnie tak, jakby Lacerta była dumna z jej posiadania.

— Myślałem, że po ostatnim razie, nie będziesz chciała rozmawiać – powiedział wreszcie.

W oczach Lacerty pojawiło się zrozumienie. Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Odnosiło się to jedynie do możliwych pytań z twojej strony.

— Naprawdę myślisz, że nie mam nic lepszego do roboty niż zastanawianie się, co się z tobą działo? Nie schlebiaj sobie.

Lacerta zaśmiała się serdecznie i położyła dłoń na jego lewym ramieniu, co raczej nie było zbyt pożądane.

Severus spojrzał na nią wymownie, a ta natychmiast opuściła dłoń. Nie usiadła na jednym z foteli przed kominkiem jak ostatnim razem. Cały czas stała na wprost niego, oblepiając go tym rozmarzonym, trochę nieobecnym spojrzeniem.

Za czasów nauki w Hogwarcie Lacerta oraz Severus nie byli przyjaciółmi. Severus właściwie z nikim się nie przyjaźnił, raczej obserwował. A mimo wszystko jego relację z Lacertą można było uznać za dobre. Nie zwierzali się sobie ze wszystkiego, potrafili milczeć całymi godzinami we własnym towarzystwie. A jednak okazała się to najlepsza ze wszystkich znajomości, jakie kiedykolwiek zawarł. Nic więc dziwnego, że nagłe zniknięcie Lovegood, dość nim wstrząsnęło. Znów poczuł się niezwykle samotny.

Teraz gdy okazało się, że jednak żyje, a w dodatku pracują razem, poczuł się trochę lepiej. Nawet w chwilach milczenia było coś na swój sposób kojącego.

— Może faktycznie lepiej porozmawiać na neutralnym gruncie – odezwała się wreszcie, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. – Przejdziemy się na błonia? – zaproponowała trochę nieśmiało.

Severus bez słowa wyszedł na korytarz, nie czekając, aż Lovegood go dogoni. W milczeniu przeszli przez korytarze, aby po chwili znaleźć się na szkolnych błoniach.

Słońce schowało się za chmurami i wiał dość silny wiatr. W powietrzu dało się wyczuć nadchodzącą jesień. Liście zaczęły opadać na ziemię, mieniąc się dziesiątkami kolorów. Paru uczniów biegło właśnie w stronę wejścia do szkoły, opatulając się rękoma. Byli praktycznie sami.

— Luna to naprawdę cudowne dziecko – powiedziała, żeby zacząć jakoś rozmowę. – Bardziej przypomina matkę aniżeli Ksenofiliusa. Mój brat to drań.

— Zaciągnęłaś mnie tutaj, aby rozmawiać o swojej bratanicy? – Nie krył zaskoczenia. – Doprawdy, nie sądziłem, że jesteś aż tak sentymentalna.

— Nie o to chodzi – zaprzeczyła. – Po prostu praca w tej szkole będzie dla mnie ogromnym wyzwaniem… cieszę się, że chociaż z Luną nie będzie problemu.

Severus doskonale wiedział, jakie trudności mogły czekać na Lacertę w szkole. Na samą myśl uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Jak ci się podoba Granger? – zadanie tego pytania było dla niego prawdziwą przyjemnością. Nie zawiódł się, obserwując reakcję swojej towarzyszki.

— Nie lubią jej i dobrze o tym wiesz – warknęła ze złością. – Jest okropnie przemądrzała.

— Najmądrzejsza czarownica od czasów Ravenclaw. Niejednego Krukona to boli, ale ciebie szczególnie, prawda?

— Najmądrzejsza, też mi coś – fuknęła. – Nie będzie już taka wyszczekana, kiedy jej dam popalić na swoich zajęciach – uśmiechnęła się z lubością, a Severus odniósł niejasne wrażenie, że od tej pory to ona będzie drugim najsurowszym belfrem. Oczywiście zaraz po nim.

— Wciąż zależy ci na tym tytule. To dość dziecinne, nawet jak na ciebie – podsumował.

— Tak? A ty byś się cieszył, jeśli odebrano by ci tytuł Mistrza Eliksirów?

To pytanie nie wymagało odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego Severus wolał poruszyć inną kwestię, która go dręczyła.

— Co się z tobą działo przez te wszystkie lata? Byłem pewien, że umarłaś – starał się nie nadać zbytnich emocji tym słowom.

Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i odgarnęła z twarzy kosmyki włosów.

— Wybacz. Mimo walki po dobrej stronie, byłam podejrzana o pomaganie Śmierciożercom. To przez Lucjusza. Sam mnie wkopał, dzięki temu oczyszczając się ostatecznie z zarzutów. Byłam głupia, darząc go uczuciem i gdybym tylko otrząsnęła się w porę, wszystko wyglądało by inaczej. Spędziłam dwa lata w Azkabanie, a potem pomógł mi Dumbledore. On wiedział od samego początku, że można mi ufać. Po wyjściu z więzienia musiałam od razu wyjechać z Wielkiej Brytanii. Zaczęłam prowadzić całkiem znośne życie w Polsce. Polscy czarodzieje to dość… specyficzna społeczność. Doprawdy genialnie potrafią się maskować, żyjąc wśród Mugoli. Myślałam, że do końca życia będę skazana na wygnanie. Dotarły do mnie jednak słuchy o zbliżającej się kolejnej wojnie. Przyjechałam natychmiast. Nie mogłam was z tym wszystkim zostawić. Niestety mój powrót w rodzinne strony, po raz kolejny wzbudził podejrzenia w Ministerstwie Magii. Dość długo mnie przesłuchiwali.

— Dlaczego zamknęli cię w klatce? – nie mógł powstrzymać tego pytania.

Lacerta znów się uśmiechnęła, wyraźnie rozbawiona.

— Powiedźmy, że nie jestem zbyt uległa i nie chciałam spełnić wszystkich wymogów, jakie postawili mi ludzie na wysokich stanowiskach. Praca w Hogwarcie to raczej przymus niż wolna wola. Ministerstwo cieszy się, że Dumbledore ma mnie na oku. Gdybym nie zgodziła się zostać, nie pozwoliliby mi na nowo osiedlić się w Anglii. Muszę znów wziąć udział w wojnie, Severusie.

— To zrozumiałe, że chcesz pomóc – odezwał się. – Jak mniemam Albus wtajemniczył również ciebie?

— Tak – odparła natychmiast. – W poniedziałek późnym wieczorem zostanę zaprzysiężona razem z Adamem Diggorym, będziesz?

Adam Diggory był nowym nauczycielem Mugoloznawstwa, czarodziej czystej krwi. Choć Severus nie przyznawał się do tego, żywił podziw, że ktoś, kto wychował się w rodzinie czarodziejów, uczy o Mugolach. To z pewnością musiało być dość trudnym zadaniem. Nie pamiętał go zbyt dobrze ze szkoły. Całkowicie ginął w tłumie, jako jeden z uczniów Hufflepuffu. Z tego co kojarzył, Adam był kuzynem Cedrika, choć równie dobrze ktoś mógłby go wziąć za ojca, bo teraz miał prawie trzydzieści pięć lat. Odkąd tu przybył ani razu ze sobą nie rozmawiali, chyba, że powiedzenie sobie „smacznego" na obiedzie w Wielkiej Sali, można uznać za dialog.

— Jestem na każdym spotkaniu Zakonu – odpowiedział. – To jeden z wielu moich obowiązków. Niestety kilku uczniów Hogwartu również do niego należy, przez co praca jest jeszcze bardziej uciążliwa. Hermiona Granger też jest członkinią, co jak podejrzewam, będzie dość kłopotliwe dla ciebie.

Lacerta głośno wciągnęła powietrze, a jej źrenice powiększyły się.

— Albus pozwolił jej dołączyć? To niedorzeczne!

— Niedorzeczne, ale prawdziwe. Biorąc pod uwagę, że jest całkiem oczytana, a w dodatku przyjaźni się z Potterem, trudno byłoby ją skreślić z listy. Może i jest przemądrzała, ale dość szybko uczy się przydatnych rzeczy, co w obecnej sytuacji zagrożenia wojną jest na wagę złota.

— Pomaga ci w Eliksirach? – spytała wciąż ze wściekłą miną.

— Dzięki Bogu nie. Lubię pracować sam. Jej obecna funkcja w Zakonie to powstrzymywanie durnych pomysłów Pottera i Weasleya. Poza tym przyucza pozostałych uczniów, pomagając im opanować różne zaklęcia.

— Nawet nie wiesz, jak dobrze jest cię widzieć po dobrej stronie barykady – nagle zmieniła temat. – W czasie pierwszej wojny… obawiałam się, iż będę zmuszona z tobą walczyć.

Kąciki ust Severusa lekko drgnęły.

— Na szczęście nie mierzyliśmy się ze sobą. W innym wypadku naprawdę byś nie żyła, Lovegood.

— Wiem o tym – powiedziała cicho, lecz pewne.

Żadne z nich nie odważyło się żartować na ten temat. W czasach, gdy Severus znajdował się po stronie Voldemorta, okazał się prawdziwą maszyną do zabijania. Lacerta cieszyła się w głębi duszy, że kiedy nadejdzie ostateczna walka, Severus wykorzysta swoje umiejętności do uśmiercania popleczników Czarnego Pana.

— A jak ty sobie radzisz z tą sytuacją, Severusie?

Dobrze wiedział, o czym mówiła, nie musiał dopytywać. Wystarczyło jedynie spojrzeć w jej zmartwione, niebieskie oczy.

Lacerta objęła się lekko ramionami. Robiło się coraz zimniej. Silny wiatr rozwiewał im obu włosy.

— To już nie jest ta sama osoba. Myślę, że to dobrze, z pewnością ułatwia sprawę. Pogodziłem się z tym na dobre. Spotkały mnie w życiu znacznie gorsze rzeczy. Nie wiem czego ty i Minerwa się spodziewacie.

— Wiesz, że to było konieczne? – powiedziała ze smutkiem.

— Wiem bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny, Lacerto. Nie jestem już dzieckiem.

— Przepraszam. Nie powinnam pytać, to oczywiste, że sobie radzisz. Nikt inny nie okazałby się tak silny i zdecydowany jak ty.

— Słodzenie nic ci nie pomoże, wiesz?

Spuściła głowę wyraźnie zawstydzona tymi słowami. Milczeli, nie mając sobie już nic więcej do zakomunikowania. Ta cisza jednak nigdy nie stawała się dla nich krępująca.

Właśnie mieli wejść z powrotem do zamku, gdy ujrzeli wybiegającą z niego Pomfrey. Miała iście przerażony wzrok, a tempo w jakim stawiała kolejne kroki, wskazywał na to, że na sto procent stało się coś złego.

— Severusie, wszędzie cię szukam! – powiedziała zdyszana. – Nie wiem do kogo innego miałabym się zwrócić. Z panną Granger dzieje się coś niedobrego. Miota się i wykrzykuje na całe gardło przekleństwa! To musi być Czarna Magia!

Severus wraz z Lacertą niewiele myśląc rzucili się biegiem w kierunku zamku. Nie mieli zamiaru dłużej zwlekać, oboje kierowani przez Pomfrey.

Jak możliwe, że tak szybko to wszystko postępuje? Przecież od zabójstwa jej rodziców minęło zaledwie kilka dni. Albus przysięgał, że w takiej sytuacji będą mieli co najmniej miesiąc, zanim pojawią się pierwsze objawy. Severus doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, z czym mają do czynienia. Mimo wszystko ta świadomość niezbyt go pocieszała. A co z dodatkową ochroną?

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z mijanych korytarzy. W myślach zamiast tego powtarzał przepis na potrzebny mu eliksir. Czemu nie zrobił go od razu po otrzymaniu informacji? Cholera jasna!

Przyspieszył kroki, całkowicie głuchy na płacz Pomfrey. Dobrze chociaż, że Lacerta zachowała zimną krew, choć w tym przypadku nie spodziewał się innej reakcji. Jej sympatia do Granger mieściła się w minusowej skali.

— Zabiję ich wszystkich, przysięgam na krew moich rodziców! Zabiję ich wszystkich, każdego ze znakiem Śmierciożercy na ramieniu!

Wrzaski Granger usłyszał już z drugiego piętra. Poza tym chyba dało się wychwycić brzdęk tłuczonych talerzy. Na twarzach mijanych uczniów malowało się zaskoczenie pomieszane z przerażeniem. Severus wcale się im nie dziwił.

— Zginą wszyscy! Rozszarpię ich gołymi rękoma! – zawodzenie stawało się z każdym krokiem głośniejsze i bardziej chrapliwe.

— Kiedy tam dojdziemy, trzeba będzie pozbawić ją przytomności, żeby przestała się szamotać. Zajmij się tym, Lacerto.

— Tak jest!

Cholera, to się naprawdę nie powinno wydarzyć. To zdecydowanie za wcześnie. Już widział w swojej głowie przerażone miny jej przyjaciół i reszty uczniów.

Krzyki wzmagały się coraz bardziej i bardziej. Był przekonany, że gdy tylko dziewczyna dojdzie do siebie, ból gardła do o sobie znać. Pewnie nie wie nawet, co się teraz z nią dzieje. Bynajmniej nie podejrzewał tego.

Pomfrey zaprowadziła ich do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Gdy tam dotarli, ujrzał Pottera i Weasleya, którzy z całych sił starali się ją przyszpilić do łóżka, ale Gryfonka zdawała się mieć nieskończone pokłady siły. Na twarzach obu malowało się przerażenie. Inni pacjenci Skrzydła spoglądali na Hermionę niepewnie, cały czas coś do siebie szepcząc.

— Petrificus Totalus. – Lacerta rzuciła zaklęcie natychmiast po zobaczeniu stanu Granger. – Doprawdy chłopcy, żaden z was o tym nie pomyślał?

— Nie chcieliśmy używać na niej zaklęć – stwierdził Weasley ze smutkiem.

Całą trójką ostrożnie podeszli do Granger. Na podłodze znajdowało się mnóstwo stłuczonego szła oraz rozlanych mikstur, które po przemieszaniu się dały dość groteskowy zapach i dodatkowo wypaliły dziurę w podłodze.

— To stało się tak nagle – zaczął Potter. – Kompletnie straciła nad sobą panowanie, co jej się mogło stać?!

Oboje popatrzyli na przyjaciółkę ze współczuciem.

— Można jej jakoś pomóc, prawda? – spytał nieśmiało rudowłosy.

Było można, tego Severus był pewien, jednak cena za to mogła okazać się dość wysoka. Severus nachylił się nad dziewczyną, spoglądając na jej twarz. Zamarła w wyrazie ogromnej wściekłości.

— Ma gorączkę – stwierdził Severus, przykładając jej dłoń do czoła. – Poppy, powiadomiłaś Albusa? – zwrócił się w stronę starszej kobiety, która za pomocą czarów usunęła rozbite szkło wraz z miksturami.

— Albusa nie ma Severusie, wezwano go do Londynu.

— Rozumiem – stwierdził. Nieobecność Dumbledore'a na pewno nie ułatwiała sytuacji. Musiał jednak pójść teraz do swojej pracowni i przyrządzić dla Granger lekarstwo. – Lacerto, zostań tu z nią póki nie wrócę. A wasza dwójka ma iść do dormitorium – spojrzał surowo na dwójkę uczniów.

— Ale profesorze! – oburzył się Weasley.

— Powiedziałem, że macie wracać do siebie – powiedział i nie czekając na odpowiedz, udał się do wyjścia.

— Koniec przedstawienia dzieciaki. – Ostatnie co usłyszał, to głos Lacerty oraz dźwięk zasuwanych kotar.

SSS

Przyrządzenie mikstury dla dziewczyny, zajęło mu więcej czasu, niż się spodziewał. Notatki pozostawione przez Albusa, okazały się dość chaotyczne i pełne symboli. Przed podaniem eliksiru, musiał zrobić kilka testów. Za pierwszym razem mikstura wyżarła połowę materiału, więc musiał zaczynać od początku.

Z przykrością i pewnym wstydem przekonał się, że nie opanował jeszcze wszystkich mikstur świata. Sprawy nie ułatwiał fakt, iż nie były to notatki sporządzone przez niego. Oryginalna receptura zapisana została w wężomowie. To co miał przed sobą było tłumaczeniem, które zostało przepisane przez Albusa. Severus nie wiedział, kto podjął się przekładu, ale mimo wszystko ufał Albusowi i wiedział, że nie pozwoli on, aby Granger umarła.

Dopiero czwarta próba zakończyła się powodzeniem, przynosząc pożądany skutek. Mikstura była ciepła, lepka, wodnista, a przy tym posiadała krwistoczerwoną barwę. Kiedy Severus powąchał ją, doszedł do niego intensywny, słodki zapach. Nie potrafił porównać tego do czegokolwiek z czym spotkał się wcześniej. Przelał część do próbówki, a resztę zabezpieczył we flakonach. Miał stuprocentową pewność, że na pewno się przydadzą.

Kiedy dotarł do Skrzydła Szpitalnego było już ciemno, a tylko przy łóżku Gryfonki zapalono świecę. Nikt poza nią nie został na noc. Po prawej stronie Granger zobaczył siedzącą na krześle Lacertę, która wpatrywała się w nastolatkę ze znudzeniem, podpierając głowę na dłoni.

— Udało się? – zapytała podnosząc głowę. – Zaczynałam się już niepokoić, myślisz, że wyjdzie z tego?

— Ciężko stwierdzić – oznajmił. – Pierwszy raz robiliśmy coś takiego. Nie sposób przewidzieć dokładny skutek. Zdejmij z niej zaklęcie – polecił, zbliżając się do łóżka, na którym leżała Granger.

Lacerta wykonała polecenie.

Gdy tylko czar został zdjęty, ciało uczennicy opadło bezwładnie na poduszki, a z jej twarzy zniknął gniewny wyraz. Wyglądała wówczas, jakby zapadła w słodki sen. Nikt nie podejrzewałby, że kilka godzin wcześniej przysięgała zabijać Śmierciożerców. Klatka piersiowa opadała powoli i miarowo. Po chwili na twarzy pojawił się ślad uśmiechu. Szatynka poruszyła się delikatnie, ale wciąż spała.

Severus uniósł delikatnie jej głowę i zmusił do przełknięcia kilku łyków eliksiru.

To koniec jego zadań na dziś.

— Możesz już wracać do siebie – odezwał się do Lacerty. – Teraz musimy jedynie czekać, aż się obudzi. Jestem niemal pewny, że nic nie będzie pamiętała.

— Trochę mi jej nawet szkoda, wiesz? – Krukonka dalej wbijała swój wzrok w bezwładne ciało Gryfonki. – Sporo w swoim życiu przeszła.

Severus zdziwił się, słysząc te słowa. Ostatnie czego się spodziewał po Lacercie względem Granger, to uczucie litości.

— Każdy z nas nosi własny krzyż – stwierdził bez emocji. – W jej wieku robiliśmy gorsze rzeczy. Ja przekonałem się do ideologii Śmierciożerców, a ty byłaś gotowa do nas dołączyć ze względu na Lucjusza.

— Jedni się opamiętali drudzy nie – odparowała, wstając z krzesła.

Zignorował ten komentarz, nawet się z nią nie żegnając.

Został sam z Granger. Najciszej jak mógł, podsunął sobie krzesło i usiadł na nim.

Pamiętał, jak pod koniec Wielkiej Wojny Czarodziejów przeszedł na stronę Zakonu Feniksa. Nikt praktycznie nie odnosił się niego przyjaźnie poza Albusem, Lacertą i Anną. Gdyby nie oni zupełnie nie odnalazłby się w nowej sytuacji. Lily z Jamesem wkrótce umarli. Musieli również poświęcić Annę. Nigdy nie zapomni, jak bardzo ważna dla Voldemorta była postać Anny.

W kryzysowej sytuacji Albus wymyślił, aby użyć Wrót Czasu i przenieść Annę do alternatywnej rzeczywistości. Odszukanie legendarnego miejsca zajęło Zakonowi Feniksa dwa lata. Niestety operacja przeniesienia Anny, zakończyła się katastrofą. Okazało się, że Czarny Pan odkrył to miejsce wcześniej i już zawał Pakt Wierności ze Strażnikami Czasu.

Po przekroczeniu granicy czasu, Anna po prostu zniknęła. Do dziś pamiętał jej krzyk pełen cierpienia. Widział z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami, jak przekraczała próg, a potem znika w światłości, wydając z siebie wrzask tak przerażający, że do dziś słyszał go w koszmarach.

Odnieśli wówczas z tej tragedii tylko jedną korzyść. Voldemort nie mógł stać się nieśmiertelny, ponieważ cały proces został zakłócony poprzez wprowadzenie do niego obcej osoby.

Mało który czarodziej wiedział, że do osiągnięcia nieśmiertelności potrzeba było czegoś więcej, aniżeli stworzenie horkruksów. Istniały jeszcze Wrota Czasu, które były jedyną luką w całej czasoprzestrzeni. Za ich pomocą można było zawrzeć Pakt Wierności zwany inaczej Wielkim Paktem ze Strażnikami Czasu i dostać się w dowolne miejsce, w dowolny czas lub zyskać nieśmiertelność po ukazaniu sześciu horkruksów. Symbole wyryte na tych Wrotach znajdowały się również na wszystkich Zmieniaczach Czasu. Legendy głosiły, że stworzył je sam Merlin, jako nagrodę dla swoich najsilniejszych potomnych. Żeby jednak zyskać to, czego się pragnęło, trzeba było posiadać ogromną moc, ofiarować coś wartościowego w zamian i spełnić postawione przez Strażników warunki. Severus podejrzewał, że tak naprawdę tylko Czarny Pan i Albus Dumbledore byli obecnie zdolni do jakichkolwiek negocjacji ze Strażnikami.

Gdyby tylko udało im się tam dotrzeć przed Czarnym Panem, Anna byłaby bezpieczna, wiedział o tym. Albus przecież zrobił wszystko jak należy. W wyniku ich ingerencji Voldemort nie zyskał nieśmiertelności, Anna przepadła, a Lily i James umarli dwa dni po tej tragedii.

Severus nie był pewny, czy Zakon Feniksa wygrałby wówczas wojnę, gdyby nie Harry Potter. Voldemort nie mógł zyskać nieśmiertelności, ale dalej pozostawał silny i miał przewagę nad drugą stroną.

Cała ta wojna została tak naprawdę wygrana dzięki szczęśliwemu zbiegowi okoliczności. Severus wiedział, że muszą zrobić wszystko, aby tym razem nie polegać na przypadkach. Jak to jednak uczynić?

Ostatni raz skierował swoje spojrzenie na śpiącą Granger, a następnie udał się do swoich lochów.

SSS

Albus wrócił dopiero w poniedziałek rano, akurat wtedy kiedy przebudziła się Gryfonka. Tak jak się spodziewał, Dumbledore był wielce zaskoczony, że cały ten proces przebiegł tak szybko. Nie czekając na nic więcej, dyrektor zaprosił Severusa do swojego gabinetu.

— Jak to jest możliwe, skoro zapewniłem jej dodatkową ochronę? – Albus poprawił okulary. – Takie coś w ogóle nie powinno mieć miejsca – zawyrokował.

— Niestety miało – oznajmił chłodno Severus. – Lecz tak jak się spodziewałem, dziewczyna niczego nie pamięta. Powiedzieliśmy uczniom, że niedawny atak był wyrazem rozpaczy po utraconych rodzicach. Została teraz bez rodziny.

— Nie wszyscy w to uwierzą – powiedział smutno.

— Nie było lepszych pomysłów, uważasz, że powinienem wszystkich potraktować zaklęciem zapomnienia?

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie… gdzie jest kot panny Granger?

Filiżanka z czarną herbatą zatrzymała się w połowie drogi do ust Severusa. Ze wszystkich pytań, jakich mógł się spodziewać, tego akurat nie przewidział. Mina Albusa jednak okazała się śmiertelnie poważna.

— A skąd ja mam wiedzieć, gdzie jest to wstrętne kocisko? Nie śledzę Granger, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć. W każdym razie nie pałętał mi się w ostatnim czasie pod nogami. To wyjątkowo irytujące i dzikie zwierzę. Po co ci kot?

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział od razu. Wyciągnął przed siebie prawą dłoń, żeby wyciągnąć z niewielkiego opakowania jednego cytrynowego dropsa, a następnie włożył go sobie do ust.

— Ten kot jest bardzo ważny, Severusie.

Niewiele trzeba było, aby zrozumiał.

— Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że… wybrałeś kota na ochroniarza?

— To nie jest zwykły kot, Severusie. I choć panna Granger nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, to ja wepchnąłem jej tego kota w ręce. Nigdy nie wybrała go sobie sama. Musimy się natychmiast dowiedzieć, gdzie on jest.

— Dziewczyna ma teraz lekcje. Poppy radziła jej, żeby jeszcze została na obserwacji, ale ona uparła się, że musi iść na ostatnią lekcję w tym dniu.

— Rozumiem – Dumbledore rozpromienił się. – Dziękuję, że zachowałeś zimną krew podczas mojej nieobecności – dodał nagle. – Domyślam się, że przyrządzenie tej mikstury po raz pierwszy musiało być dla ciebie ogromnym wyzwaniem. Dzięki tobie panna Granger jeszcze żyje.

— Wątpię, aby w związku z tym okazała mi wielką wdzięczność.

— Cokolwiek uczynimy, zostanie nam to wynagrodzone we właściwym czasie, Severusie. Wróciłem właśnie z zebrania w Londynie. Panuje coraz większa panika wśród czarodziejów. Będę zmuszony jutro zabrać Harry'ego z twojego szlabanu. Musimy zacząć działać.

— Co chcesz z nim zrobić?

— Harry musi poznać wroga, aby się z nim zmierzyć.

Severus zrozumiał natychmiast. Uznał to za całkiem mądre posunięcie w obecnej sytuacji.

— Rozumiem, zabieraj go kiedy chcesz – po tych słowach pożegnał się.

SSS

Grimmauld Place 12 nie kojarzyło się Severusowi najlepiej. Gdyby miał wybór w ogóle by tam nie przychodził. Nie mógł jednak narzekać, gdyż dom ten dalej był miejscem zebrań Zakonu Feniksa, nawet po śmierci Blacka. Z tego co kojarzył posiadłość należała teraz prawnie do Pottera, mimo że ten nie skończył jeszcze siedemnastu lat.

Gdy Severus tam przybył, cały dom był już zapełniony ludźmi. Pomieszczenie oświetlało setki świec, co raczej potęgowało nieprzyjemny klimat tego miejsca. Na szczęście pozbyto się już tego krzykliwego portretu.

Rudzi bliźniacy pałętali mu się pod nogami, grając w Eksplodującego Durnia, a Molly starała się przywołać synów do porządku. Z tego co wywnioskował, przybył jako ostatni.

Potter gawędził wesoło z Weasleyem oraz Lupinem, a Tonks pokazywała najmłodszej Weasleyównie, bliźniaczkom Patil, Longbottomowi, Brown, Chang oraz Abbot jak potrafi się transformować, czym wywoływała salwy śmiechu. Nieco dalej w kącie zauważył Adama Diggory'ego rozmawiającego przyciszonym głosem z Minerwą McGonagall i Arturem. Granger natomiast siedziała obok Albusa. Dyrektor coś do niej mówił, kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu. Dziewczyna co chwilę przecierała oczy rękawem.

To co jednak wywołało u niego największe zaskoczenie, to widok Lacerty swobodnie rozmawiającej ze swoją bratanicą.

— O jesteś już, Severusie. Bardzo się cieszymy – odezwał się Albus niemal natychmiast.

Rozmowy ucichły, wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się w jego stronę. Granger również uniosła czerwone od płaczu oczy, ostatni raz przecierając je rękawem. Ku jego zaskoczeniu dziewczyna wstała i powoli podeszła do niego. Sięgała mu nieco poniżej ramienia.

— Dziękuję za pomoc, profesorze. Harry i Ron wszystko mi powiedzieli. Jestem bardzo wdzięczna – powiedziała i dygnęła przed nim.

— Proszę bardzo – odparł bez wyrazu. – Dobrze, że nic ci nie jest.

Granger uśmiechnęła się, a jej policzki stały się lekko czerwone, choć podejrzewał, że to przez płacz. Włosy miała dziś związane w kucyk, co spowodowało, że nie przypominały one wówczas ptasiego gniazda. Ubrana była w zwykłą, szkolną szatę. Mimo że już mu podziękowała, nie spuszczała z niego wzroku.

Czuł się co najmniej dziwnie. Uczniowie nie mieli zbyt wielu powodów do dziękowania mu, więc nikt tego nie robił. Niemniej jeśli miałby się tego po kimś spodziewać, to właśnie po Granger. Traktowała wszystkich nauczycieli z najwyższym szacunkiem. No może poza Sybillą, ale ta kobieta w ogóle nie mieściła się w żadnych kryteriach.

— Zacznijmy już zebranie – usłyszał głos Albusa.

Grenger jakby wyrwana z letargu oderwała od niego swoje brązowe ślepia i skierowała się w kierunku swoich przyjaciół.

Molly powiększyła stół zaklęciem, dzięki czemu wszyscy mogli przy nim usiąść. Severus znalazł się między Lacertą a Minerwą. Dumbledore zajął szczególne miejsce pośrodku, po czym przemówił z uśmiechem na ustach. Wszyscy słuchali go w ciszy.

— Cieszę się niezmiernie, że jesteście cali i zdrowi – zaczął, lustrując każdego uważnym spojrzeniem. – Jest to dla nas wieczór szczególny, gdyż Zakon Feniksa zyskuje dzisiaj nowych członków. W tych trudnych czasach, wsparcie dla sprawy jest szczególnie ważne. Wśród czarodziejów panuje coraz większa panika. Jestem niezwykle uradowany, iż kolejni czarodzieje pragną unieść różdżki przeciwko Voldemortowi. – Na dźwięk tego imienia większość osób wzdrygnęła się, lecz Albus zdawał się tego nie zauważać. – Chciałbym serdecznie powitać w naszych szeregach nową nauczycielkę Starożytnych Run, Lacertę Lovegood oraz nauczyciela Mugoloznawstwa, Adama Diggory'ego.

Po tych słowach nastąpiła ogólna wesołość, a wspomniani wcześniej nauczyciele wyszli na środek pomieszczenia w towarzystwie dyrektora.

Adam ubrany był w elegancką szatę w kolorach Hufflepuffu, a jego kruczoczarne włosy sprawiały wrażenie lekko rozczochranych. Lacerta natomiast dumnie kroczyła w długiej do ziemi sukni w kolorze szmaragdowej zieleni. Suknia miała niewielki dekolt oraz delikatnie odsłaniała ramiona. Lacerta w ogóle zdawała się nie przejmować bardzo wyraźną blizną na szyi. Wyraźny stukot sugerował, że musi mieć buty na niewielkim obcasie.

Severus zauważył, że siedząca kilka miejsc dalej Granger ożywiła się i ciągnąc Weasleya za rękaw koszulki, wyszeptała mu coś z przejęciem do ucha. Ten natychmiast powtórzył to Potterowi. Siedząca z drugiej strony Gryfonki Luna Lovegood w ogóle zdawała się nie zwracać na nich uwagi.

— Złapcie się teraz za dłonie. Złożycie wieczystą przysięgę.

Zrobili tak jak im nakazano. Dumbledore dotknął różdżką ich dłoni.

— Czy przysięgacie dochować wierności Zakonowi Feniksa?

— Przysięgamy – odparli jednocześnie.

Pojawiła się pierwsza ognista wstęga, oplatając ich dłonie.

— Czy przysięgacie nie zdradzać sekretów Zakonu Feniksa komukolwiek spoza jego kręgu?

— Przysięgamy.

— Czy przysięgacie zawsze działać w imię dobra?

— Przysięgamy.

— Czy przysięgacie walczyć do samego końca, nawet z narażeniem życia?

— Przysięgamy.

— Czy przysięgacie w sytuacjach szczególnie niebezpiecznych za wszelką cenę chronić Harry'ego Pottera?

— Przysięgamy.

Pojawiła się piąta ognista wstęga, która ciasno oplotła dłonie nowych członków.

Ta ostatnia kwestia była szczególnie trudna dla Pottera i Severus o tym wiedział. Każdy z nich, nawet on, a także jego przyjaciele musieli przysiąc, że będą chronić Pottera za cenę własnego życia. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że był on najważniejszą postacią w całej tej wojnie i tylko on mógł ocalić świat czarodziejów.

Do dziś pamiętał, jak Molly zanosiła się płaczem, kiedy wszystkie jej dzieci składały tę przysięgę. Musiał wtedy przygotować kobiecie eliksir uspokajający, a i tak nawet wtedy mikstura zadziałała słabiej niż powinna.

— Od tej pory choćby jednorazowe złapanie przysięgi, skutkować będzie śmiercią – oznajmił Dumbledore. – Uznaję przysięgę za ważną i oficjalnie mianuję was nowymi członkami Zakonu Feniksa – zakończył z uśmiechem.

W pokoju zapanowała radość. Jedynie Severus i Harry zdawali się nie podzielać ogólnej wesołości. Potter w oczach Severusa wyglądał na kogoś, kto ma najszczerszą ochotę zwymiotować. W sumie mu się nie dziwił. Gdyby ludzie składali przysięgi dotyczące jego, również nie byłby zadowolony.

Wszyscy zasiedli przy stole.

— Jest jeszcze kilka ważnych kwestii do omówienia – oznajmił Albus. – Tak jak mówiłem, robi się coraz poważniej. Będąc na zebraniu czarodziejów w Londynie, dowiedziałem się, że coraz więcej czarodziejów poprzysięga wierność Voldemortowi. Dodatkowo podejrzewa się go o spiskowanie z trollami, olbrzymami, wampirami i wilkołakami. Znaleziono niedawno tajemnicze runy w jednej z jaskiń w Północnej Szkocji. Do tej pory nie udało nam się tego rozszyfrować. Obawiamy się jednak, że może mieć to coś wspólnego z Voldemortem.

— Może mogłabym pomóc – odezwała się Lacerta. – Istnieje bardzo wiele systemów zapisywania run. Może zostały one połączone, dlatego odczytanie ich jest kłopotliwe?

Albus uśmiechnął się promiennie.

— Dziękuję moja droga, właśnie na twoją inwencję liczyłem. Byłbym niezwykle wdzięczny, gdybyś zechciała się temu przyjrzeć. – Nastąpiła krótka pauza, po czym dyrektor znów przemówił. – Właściwie większości z was chciałbym przydzielić zadania do wykonania.

— Ale ekstra! – zawołał Fred lub George. Severus nigdy nie potrafił ich odróżnić.

Matka spiorunowała ich wzrokiem, natomiast Albus uśmiechnął się.

— Tak, dla was też mam zadanie – zaczął. – Zawsze mieliście smykałkę do różnych wynalazków. Musicie stworzyć dla nas jak najwięcej eksplodujących bomb, wiem doskonale, że sprzedajecie takie w swoim sklepie.

— Się robi! – odpowiedzieli równocześnie.

— Poza tym macie jeszcze te podsłuchujące uszy, prawda? Przydadzą się nam do podsłuchiwania Ślizgonów. Wielu z nich ma rodziców Śmierciożerców, chciałbym dokładniej wiedzieć o czym rozmawiają. I byłbym wdzięczny gdybyście robili spis kto, a także co kupuje w waszym sklepie.

— Na pewno nie zawiedziemy.

— Oczywiście.

— Chciałbym, żebyście do tego wszystkiego wybrali sobie jeszcze dwóch pomocników. Ktoś musi podsłuchiwać, a ktoś inny robić z wami bomby – Albus rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. – Może weźmiecie brata? – skierował uwagę na Rona. – Myślę, żebyście się dogadali.

— Brzmi w porządku – ocenili, patrząc wnikliwie na młodszego brata. – Bierzemy jeszcze Lavender, ona jest dobra w podsłuchiwaniu.

— Okej, zgadzam się. – Severus usłyszał głos Brown po lewej stronie.

Nie wyglądała jednak na zbyt zadowoloną. Nie wiedziała, czy ma się cieszyć z powodu, że ktoś sam wybrał ją do drużyny, czy obrazić się za część o podsłuchiwaniu.

— Powiedźcie mi tylko dokładnie, jak to coś się obsługuje.

— Chwila… a jak zamierzacie podsłuchiwać, będąc niezauważonymi w lochach? Przecież tam bez przerwy kręcą się Ślizgoni – zauważyła przytomnie Hermiona.

Zapadło chwilowe milczenie.

— Wiem! – zawołał Harry. – Mogę wam użyczać mojej peleryny. Dzięki niej nikt was nie zobaczy.

— To wspaniały pomysł, Harry – pochwalił go z uśmiechem Dumbledore.

— Naprawdę rozstałbyś choć na chwilę ze swoją peleryną? – bliźniacy nie kryli zdziwienia.

— Severusie, zdążyłeś zrobić wszystkie mikstury o jakie cię prosiłem? – Albus zwrócił się tym razem do niego.

— Niestety nie. Zostało mi jeszcze kilka mikstur do wykończenia.

— Tak właśnie myślałem – odezwał się dyrektor po chwili milczenia. – A sprawy nie ułatwia fakt, że będę miał dla Ciebie jeszcze jedno zadanie. To bardzo ważne, aby Harry oraz jego przyjaciele opanowali Oklumencję.

Świetnie. Jak tak dalej pójdzie nie będzie się z Potterem rozstawał. Wiedział, że umiejętność ta jest dla chłopaka i jego przyjaciół bezcenna. Mimo wszystko nie wiedział, jak ma pogodzić ze sobą wszystkie te obowiązki. Przecież się nie rozdwoi.

— Wiem Albusie, że…

— Chciałbym, abyś wyznaczył sobie pomocnika do wytwarzania eliksirów. Nie jest to dobra rada lecz polecenie. Od ciebie zależy kto to będzie, ale nie możesz od teraz działać sam. Masz wybrać ucznia, który będzie ci pomocą nie zawadą i na którego zrzucisz odpowiednio dużo obowiązków. Będę wiedział, kiedy pracujesz sam – ton Dumbledore'e był niezwykle poważny. W takich chwilach nie przypominał w ogóle miłego staruszka, który częstuje wszystkich cytrynowymi cukierkami.

Severus nawet zauważył, iż niektórzy uczniowie wpatrują się w Albusa z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy.

— Daj mi trochę czasu do namysłu. – Wiedział, że starzec nie zrezygnuje ze swojego postanowienia, nigdy tego nie robił. Wszelkie kłótnie i awantury na nic by się nie zdały.

Albus uśmiechnął się wesoło.

— Zdaję sobie sprawę, że już wiesz, kto jest najlepszy z Eliksirów, tylko nie chcesz tego powiedzieć publicznie. Nigdy nie chwalisz swoich uczniów za ich osiągnięcia, prawda Severusie? Chciałbym aby wszystko zostało ustalone.

— Na bank weźmie Hermionę, kto inny by się do tego nadawał? – usłyszał cichy szept gdzieś z lewej strony.

Kąciki ust Severusa uniosły się lekko ku górze.

— Taka decyzja to dość poważna sprawa – odezwał się. Wszyscy inni milczeli. – Myślałem, że będę miał chociaż trochę czasu. Jednak nie pozostawiasz mi zbyt wiele opcji do wyboru, mógłbym się tego spodziewać. Dobrze więc. Od jutra Luno Lovegood masz się stawiać w moim gabinecie codziennie po kolacji.

— Ale że co? – Ronald Weasley nie krył zdziwienia. – Od kiedy Luna jest dobra w Eliksirach?

Severus rozejrzał się uważnie po pomieszczeniu. Każdy wydawał się choć trochę zaskoczony. Jedynie młodsza Lovegood miała uśmiech na twarzy i wpatrywała się w niego trochę nieobecnym wzrokiem.

Od pierwszego zrobionego eliksiru widział w tej dziewczynie potencjał. Na pierwszy rzut oka sprawiała wrażenie tak odciętej od świata, że obawiał się co lekcje groźnych wybuchów z jej udziałem. Zaskoczyła go jednak, bo w całym tym swoim dziwnym zachowaniu, przyrządzała niemal idealne eliksiry. Rzadko zaglądała do książki i w przeciwieństwie do Granger zdawała się kierować w Eliksirach intuicją. Tak jakby podświadomie wiedziała, jaki powinna otrzymać rezultat końcowy. Często gdy spoglądał na nią w czasie zajęć, okazywało się, że ma zamkniętą książkę, a dodatkowo mamrocze coś do siebie pod nosem. Nierzadko się też uśmiechała, co budziło w Severusie lekki niepokój.

Zawsze też gdy oddawała wypracowania, przekonywał się, że pisze własnymi słowami i nie odczuwa przepisania połowy książki tak jak Granger. Kiedy pierwszy raz przeczytał jej własne przemyślenia w pracy domowej, był w ciężkim szoku. Niejednokrotnie dość długo analizował jej wypracowania, na końcu uznając, że ta dziewczyna ma świętą rację. Lubił jej nietypowy sposób myślenia. I choć była niewątpliwie ekscentryczna i trochę szalona, to twierdził, że świat Eliksirów potrzebuje takich charakterów, żeby nieustannie się rozwijać. Nie wątpił, że młoda Lovegood mogłaby w przyszłości wymyślać własne mikstury.

— Lubię eliksiry – stwierdziła beztrosko Krukonka. – Są wyjątkowo magiczne. Tata mi zawsze powtarzał, że kiedy Gnębiwtryski zaatakują człowieka, to najlepiej wtedy przyrządzić Eliksir Mózgowy Baruffia.

— To on jednak działa? Chcieliśmy go kupić z Ronem, ale Hermiona mówiła, że to oszustwo – odezwał się zaskoczony Potter.

— Bo oszustwo, chcieliście je kupić przed SUMami – oburzyła się Granger.

— Ależ oczywiście, że działa – odpowiedziała spokojnie Lovegood. – Bardzo pobudza myślenie.

Severus przypuszczał, że współpraca z tą dziewczyną będzie niewątpliwie nowym doświadczeniem. Przy wyborze kierowała nim ciekawość, co też jeszcze może ona wymyślić w związku z eliksirami. Przy okazji nie wątpił, że mikstury będą robione właściwie i jak najszybciej.

Jeśli chodzi o podejście do mikstur Lovegood przypominała mu trochę jego samego, gdy zaczął się nazywać Księciem Półkrwi.

— To skoro kolejną rzecz mamy ustaloną, chciałbym, aby Hanna Abbot oraz Neville Longbottom pomagali profesor Sprout w jej szklarniach, tak często jak to tylko możliwe. Do eliksirów potrzeba wielu roślin, więc każda dodatkowa ręka do pracy w szklarni będzie bardzo cenna.

Longbottom zaczerwienił się po same czubki uszu, najwidoczniej czując się niezwykle wyróżniony. Hanna Abbot jedynie pokiwała głową na znak zgody.

— Zgłoście się do profesor Sprout jutro po zajęciach. Wszystko wam wytłumaczy. Została już wcześniej przeze mnie powiadomiona. Nie musicie się niczego obawiać. To ona was wyznaczyła. Niestety nie mogła być dzisiaj z nami. Przybędzie do Hogwartu jutro z samego rana – poinformował Dumbledore poprawiając na nosie swoje okulary połówki.

W domu zaczęło robić się zimno, za oknem zaczął lać deszcz. Severus otulił się ciaśniej płaszczem. Nagle zaczął mieć złe przeczucia. Rozejrzał się uważnie po pokoju, ale nic się nie zmieniło.

— Adamie – zwrócił się teraz do nauczyciela Mugoloznawstwa. – Dla ciebie mam zadanie szczególnie ważne. Odwiedzisz naszego starego przyjaciela Haracego Slughorna i przekonasz go do powrotu. Jest nam teraz niezwykle potrzebny w Hogwarcie.

— To będzie trudne zadanie, dyrektorze – odezwał się Diggory z zakłopotaniem. – Na kiedy mam być dokładnie gotowy? – starał się brzmieć pewnie, ale jego oczy zdradzały, że nie za bardzo podoba mu się ta misja.

— Masz czas do końca tego tygodnia, aby wyruszyć. Chciałem zabrać tam Harry'ego jednak z uwagi na fakt, że Harry będzie ćwiczył Oklumencję oraz miał zajęcia ze mną, nie zrobię tego.

Adam usłużnie pokiwał głową i wycofał się.

— Ja pana pamiętam – odezwała się nagle Hermiona. – To pan powiedział mi, że przyjęto mnie do Hogwartu i zabrał wraz z rodzicami na Pokątną.

— Dobra pamięć, Hermiono – uśmiechnął się do niej. – Jak zdążyłem zauważyć podoba ci się w szkole.

— Miał pan całkowitą rację, mówiąc o Hogwarcie – oznajmiła mu. — I to bardzo miłe, że podarował mi pan „Historię Hogwartu".

— Nie ma za co, wiem, że bardzo ci pomogła – odpowiedział.

— Chciałbym jeszcze coś powiedzieć – uciszył ich ręką Dumbledore. – Niebawem kończymy, jednak chciałbym, aby na nowo powstał Klub Pojedynków. To bardzo ważne, abyście ćwiczyli się w sztuce walki. Zajęcia te prowadzić najczęściej będą; nowa nauczycielka Obrony, profesor Tonks oraz Remus Lupin. To właśnie na te zajęcia muszą kłaść szczególny nacisk ci, którzy nie dostali żadnego innego przydziału. Z początku lekcje te będą odbywać się w weekendy w Pokoju Życzeń zaraz po obiedzie. Mam nadzieję, że się do nich przyłożycie. Nie oznacza to jednak, że pozostali mają całkowicie je zignorować. W miarę możliwości prosiłbym, aby podejść do tego bardzo poważnie.

Hermiona podniosła rękę. Na jej twarzy malowało się głębokie rozczarowanie.

— Tak, panno Granger? – spytał zaskoczony Albus.

— Eee, nie chciałabym być niegrzeczna, ale… hmm… nie ma pan dla mnie jakiegoś zadania do wykonania?

— Spokojnie Hermiono, nie zapomniałem o tobie – uśmiechnął się. – Chciałem jednak najpierw powiedzieć o Klubie Pojedynków. – Albus znów poprawił okulary na nosie. Ty moja droga będziesz pomagała profesor Lovegood w rozwiązywaniu szyfrów. Z tego co mi wiadomo jesteś najlepsza w Starożytnych Runach.

— Nie potrzebuję pomocy – Lacerta nagle wstała z miejsca. – Dyrektorze, myślę, że sama dam radę rozszyfrować te runy – powiedziała pewnie. Widać było, że nie chce współpracować z Granger. – Zwykle działałam sama – oznajmiła trochę spokojniej.

— Spokojnie Lacerto, wiem dobrze, że jesteś indywidualistką. Pamiętaj jednak, że Severus również najczęściej działa w pojedynkę, a teraz potrzebuje pomocnika. Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek działał indywidualnie. Zakon Feniksa to przede wszystkim nasza praca zespołowa. Zapewniam cię, że panna Granger będzie pomocą nie zawadą, to bardzo kompetentna uczennica.

— No dobrze, zrozumiałam – oznajmiła, ciężko wypuszczając powietrze z płuc. – Kiedy mamy wspólnie zacząć pracować nad tym szyfrem?

— I taka postawa mi się podoba. Współpraca to bardzo ważna umiejętność dla każdego czarodzieja – ucieszył się. – W najbliższy piątek wyruszycie świstoklikiem do Północnej Szkocji i osobiście wejdziecie do jaskini. Oczywiście wyznaczę wam odpowiednią ochronę. Do tego czasu powinni przybyć kolejni Aurorzy z ministerstwa.

Z tego co zauważył Severus dzisiaj wraz z Nimfadorą Tonks przybyło do Hogwartu trzech Aurorów, którzy już teraz strzegli dodatkowo głównego wejścia. Świadomość, że miało być ich jeszcze więcej uspokoiła go trochę.

— Przyjęłam – odezwała się znów Lacerta. – Będziemy pracować razem.

— Znakomicie – Albus klasnął w ręce. – Spotkanie uważam za zakończone. O dacie kolejnego zostaniecie powiadomieni przez monety.

Każdy ze członków posiadał magiczną monetę, która zaczynała parzyć, o ile Dumbledore chciał się z kimś skontaktować. Jeśli jarzyła się ona powyżej pięciu sekund, znaczyło to, że spotkanie ma odbyć się tego samego dnia wieczorem. Jednak takie sytuacje były niezwykle rzadkie. Zazwyczaj byli o nich powiadamiani z kilkudniowym wyprzedzeniem.

Severus widział właśnie, jak Albus wstaje, aby wręczyć Lacercie i Adamowi ich monety oraz wytłumaczyć ich działanie. Przyglądali się im bardzo uważnie, po czym schowali do kieszeni szat. Obiecał sobie, iż niezwłocznie powiadomi Lovegood, kto jest pomysłodawcą zaczarowanych monet.

— Arturze, w dalszym ciągu jesteś naszymi oczami i uszami w Ministerstwie. Wszystkie podejrzane rozmowy jakie usłyszysz, proszę, abyś natychmiast przekazywał mnie.

— Oczywiście, Albusie.

— Skoro wszystko zostało wyjaśnione, to pewnie jesteście piekielnie głodni – odezwała się w końcu Molly. – Myślę, że pora zjeść kolację – oznajmiła, po czym jednym ruchem różdżki wyczarowała jedzenie na talerzach. – Jedzcie ile chcecie, wszystko przyrządzałam sama na dzisiejsze spotkanie.

— Wygląda niesamowicie, Molly – przyznał Albus, po czym wszyscy zabrali się do jedzenia.

Reszta wieczoru minęła we względnym spokoju, biorąc pod uwagę, że Weasley'owie to dość hałaśliwa rodzina. Severus starał się mówić jak najmniej, bo przywykł do jedzenia w ciszy. Jednak, gdy miało się u boku Lacertę, zachowanie milczenia graniczyło z cudem. Odpowiadał więc monosylabami na jej pytania.

Kiedy wszyscy się już najedli oraz napili, Grimmauld Place 12 zaczęło powoli pustoszeć.

— Gratuluję wyróżnienia przez profesora Snape'a – usłyszał cichszy niż zazwyczaj głos Granger, gdy zbierał się do wyjścia.

Odwrócił się. Dziewczyna znajdowała się na drugim końcu pokoju w towarzystwie Luny Lovegood i właśnie zarzucała sobie torbę na ramię. Widać było, że jest rozczarowania.

— Oh, to przecież nic takiego. Ty również masz bardzo miłe zadanie, Hermiono – powiedziała blondynka jak zwykle rozmarzonym głosem.

Severus nie czekając na dalszą część tego dialogu, wyszedł z mieszkania, a następnie aportował się blisko terenów Hogwartu.


End file.
